We Still Love Our Brother
by Flagg1991
Summary: Sequel to We Love Our Brother. The Louds descend into lust and perversion after Lisa creates a chemical compound to make him receptive to his younger sisters' advances and it backfires. Now it's a race against time (and desire) to create an antidote before it's too late. Cover by Raganoxer.
1. The Family That Sleeps Together

**Like the description says, this is a sequel to** _ **We Love Our Brother**_ **, the plot of which is summed up in this chapter, so you don't need to have read it to enjoy and understand this story. To make a long story short, one day I looked around and said to myself (or maybe it was to AberrantScript): "You know what Loudcest fiction is missing? Kink." This isn't your typical harem story. It involves a lot of freaky stuff. For example, a character has jumper cables attached to their nipples, and another character has their pubic hair set on fire in a strange inspired sex act. It sounds intense, but it's played for laughs, so don't be shy, it won't bite...unless you** _ **want**_ **it to.**

* * *

Muscles flexing under taunt, sweaty flesh; soft, gasping sighs; a penis jutting from a tangle of white pubic hair like a clenched fist, its throbbing tip dripping clear nectar onto her stomach as it grazed across her burning flesh, over her pubic mound, down her slit, _into her..._

The little girl's eyes fluttered open, and her hand instantly crept to the juncture between her thighs, her fingertips slipping under the waistband of her pajama bottoms and sinking between her quivering lips. She sucked a sharp intake of breath and threw her head back against the pillow, a shadow of ecstasy flicking across her semi-conscious face. She pressed against her clitoris and electricity raced up her spine.

Breathing heavy, she rubbed her achy knot in quick, tight circles, the friction making her toes curl. A hot breath exploded from her mouth and she arched her back.

She needed penetration. Badly.

Sighing, she took her hand out of her pants and held it curiously up to her face; the rays of the morning sun shimmered against fingers that were coated with vaginal lubrication. Before she could stop herself, she took her middle finger into her mouth and sucked it. There was no discernable taste.

Interesting.

She got up, stretched (the fabric of her pjs rubbing against her and making her shiver), and then poked her head into the hall, listening. When she heard nothing, she slipped out of her room, pulled the door quietly shut behind her, and then tip-toed to her brother's room. Oooo, she had been waiting for this for...how long? She couldn't quite remember. Her mind was hazy with lust. A month? A year? Five minutes? Did it even matter? Her virgin girlhood was wet and swollen with arousal, and the only thing she could think of was the feeling of his penis thrusting into her.

At his door, she looked over her shoulder once more, confirming to herself that she was alone, then went in. Lincoln was lying crossways on the bed, his arms thrown out at his sides like a white-haired Christ and his uncovered penis standing tall between his legs. A pang of desire rippled through the girl's loins and she unconsciously bit her lip. She had seen it before, but it was much bigger in person. Would it even fit? Probably. Given how wet she was she could probably slip a goddamn building in with a little finesse.

She slid her pants down and stepped out of them. The soft kiss of the cool air against her burning sex sent goosebumps racing up and down her body. She crossed to the bed and climbed on, the mattress dipping. On her hands and knees, she crawled to her brother, hooked one leg over him, and mounted him. His shaft was mere centimeters from her pudendal cleft, and her body tingled in anticipation.

Resting her hands on his chest, she lifted up and scooted so that his tip was aligned with her vaginal opening. He stirred, his eyelids fluttering and his tongue wetting his lips. She was overcome by how attractive he was, and for a moment she simply looked at him, unaware that she was dripping onto his tip.

Coming back to herself, she slowly sank herself onto him, his head parting her labia minoraand straining against her inner walls. Her breath caught and pain spread through her as her hymen tore. She jerked her hips down, and hissed when he filled her; the sensation was both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time: She felt rather like she was being torn in half.

Lincoln's breathing changed and he opened his eyes, a tiny grin touching his lips as recognition flickered in his irises. She slowly lifted up, then sank down again: His head jabbed the opening of her uterus, and she bit her bottom lip against a scream. He took a deep, shuddery breath and put his hands on her hips. "Go slow," he said, "don't hurt yourself."

She nodded wordlessly and lifted herself, then brought herself back down. Her breaths were shallow and hot, her heart raced. She took his entire length and rolled her hips.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her and rolled to the side. He was on top now. "Just lay back and enjoy it," he panted.

She nodded.

He pulled back and then inched forward, his shaft teasing her walls. He pressed his forehead against hers and worked his hips back and forth, falling into a steady, gentle rhythm. She hooked her legs around his hips and threw her head back against the pillow. The pain had ceased and now she felt only pleasure as he stroked her insides. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, his lips soft and hot; she gasped and her body clenched around him. He increased his speed, and his testicles slapped against her in time. Fire filled her stomach, and she could feel herself approaching her peak.

Lincoln was going faster now, grunting as he penetrated her. "Lincoln," she said through dry lips, "I am..."

Then it happened: Searing white heat exploded inside of her, and she jerked upwards, her hands reaching out and clawing at the sheets. Lincoln bowed his head and went faster still, his own passion rising. She moaned and trembled. Jesus, it was better than she ever...

He suddenly got bigger and then released, long ropes of cum splattering her cervix and pushing her into another orgasm. She clutched the sheets and cried out.

For a long time, she lay where she was and fought to get her breathing under control. Her brother's warmth spread through her entire body, and she could feel it sloshing in her womb. Lincoln kissed her neck again, then pulled out, a rush of their mingled passion flooding out of her and wetting the sheets. He laid on his side and took her in his arms; her body melted into his, and she snuggled closer, his still erect penis touching her butt and leaving a sticky trail across her flesh.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Lincoln," Lisa replied.

"Did you enjoy your first time?"

"Yes. Immensely. You're quite talented."

Lincoln chuckled. "I've had a lot of practice over the past few days."

"I'm sure..."

That's when it hit her, and she smacked her forehead with a groan; she was so caught up in her lust that she completely failed to realize that she shouldn't _be_ feeling lust.

Earlier that week, she designed a pheromonal stimulant to make Lincoln more receptive to Lola, Lana, and Lucy's advances, as all three of them were sexually attracted to him. It was meant to work only on Lincoln, and even then only at short range (each sister sprayed some on herself like a perfume). Somehow, though, she botched it, and it affected the entire house, turning her, her sisters, her parents, and Lincoln all into hypersexualized gutter sluts. She designed an antidote and gave herself a shot of it last night, and for the first time in what seemed like days (but was really only hours), she didn't feel the hot pressure in her loins that she assumed constituted sexual arousal. This morning, however, she was worse than ever.

Great. The antidote didn't work and she spent _hours_ making enough for everyone. She sighed, and Lincoln held her tighter.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she said. She had a _lot_ of work to do today, and God only knew what her family would get up to while she was at it.

She pulled away from her brother and sat up. "I have something that requires my attention." She suddenly felt very awkward. "Thank you for...for spending the morning with me."

He smiled and stroked her back, when sent a shiver down her spine. Her core tingled. "Thank _you_."

For a moment she briefly considered eschewing her responsibilities and copulating with Lincoln again, but shoved that thought away and got up. She had to do this, or else her family – whom she loved very much – would fuck itself out of house and home.

She got up, found her pants, and pulled them on. "Do me a favor, Lincoln," she said before she left.

"What's that?"

"Please don't get anyone pregnant today."

Lincoln grinned. "I can't make any promises."

* * *

Rita Loud liked sex...a lot; she wouldn't have eleven kids if she didn't. When she hit puberty, her developing body was flooded with so much desire that she would masturbate at least three times a day. When she was fourteen, she lost her virginity to her first cousin in a closet five minutes before Thanksgiving dinner; when she was fifteen, she slept with four guys in one night...not at the same time, mind you; and when she was eighteen, she put out on her first date with a man named Lynn Loud. She liked all sex, but she was especially fond of kinky sex...the kind of sex that you hid from the rest of the world and practiced in shame.

In all of her years as a sexual being, she had never been as horny as she had been over the past twenty-four hours. It started Friday morning as a dull, warm ache in her crotch. _Guess me and Lynn are gonna do it tonight,_ she thought at breakfast and smiled. They were both closing in on forty and didn't make love as often as they used to; more often than not, they were so exhausted by the time they got to bed that they just didn't have the energy.

As the day wore on, her arousal steadily grew. Sitting at her desk at work, she rubbed her thighs together until they were sticky and her breathing was heavy. During lunch, she masturbated in one of the women's room stalls and came so hard that she had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming.

For a while after that she was fine...then the pressure started mounting again. By the time she got home, she was so flustered that she could barely think straight. She found Lynn in the kitchen, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and jammed her tongue into his mouth.

"Bedroom," she panted, "now."

They had sex then cuddled.

Then had sex again.

And again.

And again.

Before she knew it, it was past midnight and her entire body ached from cumming so many times. She was raw, chafed, and shaky...but still horny. Poor Lynn...how he managed to keep up with her she would never know, but he did, his erection never faltering even after filling her a dozen times.

At some point she lapsed into unconsciousness. When she woke, it was morning and she was so aroused that she could barely move. She tried to wake Lynn, but he was dead to the world, so she grabbed his hand and rubbed herself off with it, bucking against it when she came.

Then she did it three more times before getting up and slipping into her nightgown. It was one she only wore for Lynn: It was shear and stopped just below the cleft of her buttocks. Someone was in the bathroom, so she had to wait. All the while, her passion grew, and she unconsciously rubbed her legs together.

When the door finally opened and Lori appeared, Rita was so close to cumming that her thighs quivered.

"Hey, Mom," Lori said. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her nipples poked through, and Rita found herself wondering how they would taste. Her eyes crept to Lori's long, silky legs, then up to her face. The girl was grinning with half-lidded eyes. "See anything you like?"

Without a word, Rita shoved her daughter back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Their lips met and their tongues flopped wetly over one another. Rita's hands snaked around Lori's hips then down to her butt. Lori's hands pushed the back of Rita's nightgown up. Rita moaned into Lori's mouth.

Lori pulled away and slipped out of her shorts. Rita's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her daughter's blonde pubic hair. She was such a beautiful young lady. Rita pulled her gown over her head and tossed it away. They kissed again, their hands drawn to each other's wet sexes. Rita parted her thighs enough for Lori to find her clit, and Lori did the same. Moaning and licking each other's tongues, they rubbed until they were both crying out and shaking with their orgasms.

When it was over, they held one another for support. "You're better than Leni," Lori panted.

"You're better than your father."

They laughed.

* * *

Lincoln was still hard when he pulled his briefs on and went out into the hall. His balls also felt full...as if his little sister didn't literally _just_ milk them. Hm.

There was no line for the bathroom, and no one in the bathroom, either. Where _was_ everyone?

He pissed, caught a quick shower, and then went downstairs, still in his underwear. He was in the living room when he heard his sisters in the dining room. The smell of bacon hung heavy in the air, and he breathed deeply, his stomach growling in anticipation.

When he walked into the dining room, his sisters all stopped talking and looked at him. Or rather, at his bulge.

"Damn, bro," Luna said appreciatively, "you really fill those things out."

Lori licked her lips. "That's _literally_ the biggest dick I've ever seen."

Leni reached out and touched it. "Hi, Lincy's hose. Remember me?"

"It's not even eight 'o'clock and Lincoln's already having a _hard_ day," Luan said. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm. When it twitched, her jaw dropped. "It's _moving!"_

It twitched again. He couldn't help it; having all of his sisters looking at him was _really_ turning him on.

Luan's face was beet red. "That's pretty hot."

She didn't know the half of it; his dick was so hot he was half surprised it wasn't glowing orange.

"I had that in me last night," Lynn said matter-of-factly. "It was _awesome_."

"Me too!" Leni said. "It put out my Leni-fire."

Luan leaned forward. "How about you whip it out? I still haven't seen it."

"Okay," Lincoln said. He took it out and held it in his hand; Luan's eyes widened and a playful grin spread across her face. "Oh, _wow_."

"Damn," Lori said.

Luna whistled.

"It's _dripping,"_ Luan said, and licked her lips.

Her soft, warm, glistening lips.

Their eyes locked, and before he could stop himself if he wanted to, he was going to her. He cupped the back of her neck in his hand and she leaned forward, taking him in her wet mouth. He gasped as her lips slid along his quivering length. He touched the back of her throat, and she pulled back, then surged forward again.

He glanced at his other sisters and smiled at their expressions. They all leaned breathlessly forward, their eyes wide and their faces flush. He looked down into Luan's big hazel eyes. "Our sisters are watching."

She licked his underside.

"They're...all getting...turned on..."

She drew all the way back and flicked the tip of her tongue across his tip. "I know," she said huskily and wrapped her fingers around him, beginning to stroke. "It's hot."

Yes, it was: Being watched by seven hungry eyes...desired by seven randy girls...bared before them...his dick in his sister's hand...

Luan jerked firmly, and that was it: He grew in her hand and let loose, his seed splattering her blouse and skirt. She watched in wonder, her chest rising and falling and her face a lovely shade of pink. "Wow," she said, and looked up at him with a grin.

"Luan!"

Lincoln's head whipped up. His mother was standing in the threshold to the kitchen, a plate of bacon in her hand. Through his lust, Lincoln felt fear.

"You're going to spoil your breakfast."

"I didn't eat any of it," she said. She turned and pointed to the gloopy white stains on her clothes. "See?"

"Good," Rita said, crossing to the table and setting the plate down. "You can drink Lincoln's cum later." Her eyes lingered on her son's dick. She was getting wet again. "Put that thing away, Lincoln. You're turning me on. Your sisters, too."

"Sorry," Lincoln said sheepishly, and tucked his dick back into his underwear.

"You can sit next to me," Lori said quickly, and shoved Lola out of her chair.

"No, he's gonna sit next to _me,"_ Luna said.

Luan stood. "You can have _my_ seat," she said.

Why not? It was close, at least. Lincoln sat...and Luan sat in his lap, her butt rubbing against his dick. "That's better," she said.

Mom and Dad distributed plates and silverware. Luan made herself a plate and then one for Lincoln. She lifted up, pulled her panties to her knees, and sat again: His head pressed against her moist lips, and he sighed.

"So, anyone have any plans for the day?" Dad asked, taking a bite.

Luan shifted, and Lincoln's tip slid into her. He grabbed her hips as she pushed all the way down and sheathed him.

"Lincoln?" Dad asked nonchalantly. "Any big plans?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No," he panted. Luan grabbed the table and started to rock her hips. "Just gonna...hang out..."

"Luan?"

She shook her head and lifted up, Lincoln's dick sliding wetly along her passage. She sank back down and moaned.

Dad's brow furrowed. "You know, Luan, I can _smell_ you and it's making me hard. I wish you'd wait to do that."

Lincoln threw his head back and gripped his sister's hips. "S-Sorry," she hitched.

"Don't worry, Daddy," Lola said from under the table. "I'll take care of you."

Lynn glanced down as his daughter unzipped his pants and took his dick out. His eyelids fluttered when she went down.

"Fuck this," Luna said and pushed away from the table. "I'm horny as _dick_."

"Watch your language," Mom said. She was sitting next to Leni; they were playing with each other.

Luna reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down. Lynn got up and pushed the older girl against the wall. "Wanna wrestle?" she asked seductively.

"Rad," Luna said, and they kissed.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luan's stomach and held tight as he swelled inside of her. "I'm cumming!" he cried.

"Me too!" she moaned.

When his cum shot into her, she went rigid, her chest pushing out and her head tilting back. A long moan escaped her lips and she bucked, her body sucking up every last drop of her brother's essence.

Lori was bending over the table. Lana was sitting in the chair, her face pressed between the older girl's butt cheeks.

Lynn Sr. threw his head back and thrusted his hips. "That's it," he said, "that's daddy's little princess."

"Lincoln?" a voice asked, and Lincoln jumped, unintentionally thrusting deep into Luan and pushing his seed deeper into her womb. Lucy was standing next to him, her hands behind her back.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can I go next?"

"Sure." He patted Luan's back, and she got up, his cum gushing out of her.

Smiling, Lucy peeled off her leggings, swung one leg over his lap, and mounted him. They kissed, and she sank onto him.

In her room, Lisa leaned forward and watched the computer monitor with a mixture of lust and horror. Lust because her family was practically having an orgy in the dining room, and horror because _dear God, it's getting worse._ She adjusted her glasses and watched as Lucy bucked violently against Lincoln, her legs splayed on either side of him. Luna and Lynn were performing oral sex on each other in the '69' position. Her father was bending Leni over the table, his strong hands pinning her wrists. Lori and Lana were plunging their fingers deep into each other and licking each other's tongues. Lola lie on the table with her dress hiked up and Luan's head between her legs. Her mother was rubbing herself as she watched her husband and her children committing incest.

Lisa's hand unconsciously slipped into her pants. She didn't realize she was masturbating until she threw her head back and cried out. Her mind cleared, and she went back to work on the antidote.


	2. 50 Shades of Loud

**Major Hentai: Not** _ **too**_ **hardcore, but as you're about to read in this chapter, there's a lot of stuff that will make the average person cringe, and not just in terms of BDSM.**

 **anonymous789: Thank you for your kind words, I appreciate them. Stephen King's** _ **On Writing**_ **is, I think, one of the greatest books ever written on literary technique. I don't know if that quote is in there or not, but I'm familiar with it, and I read** _ **On Writing**_ **at least two dozen times when I was first starting out, so that's what immediately sprang to mind.**

* * *

After breakfast, Lincoln went to his room and closed the door. His dick was raw and chafed from Luan and Lucy's double team; it was also still hard. Harder than it had ever been, in fact. He thought of all those Viagra commercials that said you should go to a doctor if you have an erection that lasts for more than four hours. He couldn't remember how long he had been hard, but it had to be close to four hours. Sigh. It was probably going to split like a hotdog in the microwave.

 _Better use it while I got it, then,_ he thought and grinned. He flopped onto his bed and grabbed a comic. He was just starting to lose himself in it when his door opened. He glanced up, and was mildly surprised to see his father. Lincoln's eyes flickered to the bulge in his old man's pants. _He's almost as big as I am_.

"Hey, son," Dad said and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I was, uh, hoping we could spend some father-son time together. We really didn't get a chance to downstairs."

Lincoln hesitated. He wasn't gay...but suddenly, he found himself wondering what dick tasted like. He sat the comic aside and yanked his underwear down. Dad licked his lips. "You're pretty big."

Lincoln shrugged. "I guess."

Dad pulled his pants and underwear down. His dick sprang out from a gnarled nest of pubic hair. "I...uh...I'm not a homosexual or anything," he said.

"Neither am I," Lincoln said.

Dad nodded. He came over to the bed and Lincoln sat up. "Uh...what should we do?"

"I don't know," Lincoln said. "I guess I'll suck you off then you can suck me off?"

"Okay."

Lincoln knelt between his father's legs and studied his dick. It was alright looking, though he liked vagina better. His father's smell was very similar to the smell of his sisters. A musky, animal scent. Lincoln wrapped his fingers around it and brushed his thumb along its length. It felt like his: Smooth, warm. Lincoln held it straight up and pressed his lips to the leaky tip. Slowly, he opened his mouth and took it all. Dad grabbed handfuls of the blanket and grinded his hips. "Yes," he sighed, "daddy's little slugger..."

The taste was salty and bitter. Lincoln didn't like it very much but he bobbed his head back and forth anyway...

"You're better than Lola..."

Dad ran his hands through Lincoln's hair and forced his head down; Lincoln gagged when Dad's tip hit the back of his throat.

"I wanna put it in your ass," Dad panted.

Lincoln spit him out and looked up at him. He wiped the back of his hand across his lips and thought about it. What would _that_ feel like?

"Only if I can put mine in yours," he said.

"Deal."

Lincoln crawled onto the bed, pulled down his pants, and lifted his ass into the air. His father got into position, gripped his hips, and pressed himself against Lincoln's butt hole. Lincoln jumped.

"Just relax," Dad said. "You'll like it. Your mother does."

Dad shoved, and Lincoln bit his pillow: The feeling of being parted and filled was alien and stung.

"God, you're so tight!"

Dad thrusted deep, and Lincoln moaned in pain...pleasure, too. "Fuck me, daddy," he said, and Dad thrusted again. "Yes! Fuck your son's ass!"

Dad cried out and twitched. When his jizz blasted into him, Lincoln jumped, his father's penis sliding out and pumping against Lincoln's butt cheek. It was warm and gooey and felt so _strange._

"Your turn," Lincoln said.

Dad got on his hands and knees. Lincoln grabbed his hips. "You'll like it. Mom does."

He thrusted and hissed over clenched teeth. Dad's ass was _much_ tighter than Luan's pussy...or Lucy's pussy...or Lynn's pussy. It was even tighter than Lisa's pussy. His muscles clenched and squeezed. Lincoln thrusted again, and that was all he could take: His seed flowed into him, and they cried out together.

For a while they lay panting next to each other.

"I'm still not gay," Dad said.

"Yeah, neither am I."

"Your ass felt good, though."

"So did yours."

Dad looked at him. "So...wanna double team one of your sisters?"

"How about me?"

They both looked up to see Lynn standing in the doorway, a dirty smile plastered to her freckled face.

Dad and Lincoln grinned at each other. "Come on," Dad said.

Lynn pulled her shorts down and stepped out of them. She came over and crawled onto the bed. "How are we going to do this?"

"Hm," Lincoln said, scrunching his lips.

Dad laid across the bed with his legs dangling over the edge. Lynn mounted him and bent, her lips against his cheek, and pushed her butt out as far as she could. While Dad thrusted up into her front, Lincoln stood behind her and thrusted into her back. The double penetration made Lynn's entire body quiver. She wasn't too sure she liked butt sex, but she _did_ like the way Lincoln's fingernails dug into her hips.

Lincoln came first, followed by Dad moments later. Lynn had never been filled with so much sperm before, and the intense heat alone was enough to give her the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Afterward, they lay together on the bed, Lynn leaking from both ends and grinning like a satisfied cat. She _loved_ spending time with the men in her life.

* * *

"Uhhh, are you sure about this?" Leni asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Mom said. She was kneeling on the bed and fastening Leni's wrist to the bedpost with a pair of Lori's underwear. She touched her daughter's face and smiled warmly. "And if you don't like it, just say the safe word, okay?"

Leni's head bobbed up and down.

Rita stood and scanned her daughter's naked body. Her breasts were full and perky, her stomach was flat, and her Y-shaped sex was devoid of hair. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed.

"Lori," Rita said, sticking out her hand. Lori laid one of the jumper cable clamps in her palm and kissed her mother's neck. She bent over Leni's helpless form and clamped the cable around her nipple. Leni sucked in her bottom lip and made a mewling sound that sent pangs of hot lust rippling through Rita's loins. Lori handed her the other end, and she clamped it onto Leni's other nipple.

"Alright, Lori," Rita said huskily. Lori touched a third end to a Vanzilla's battery, and a zapping sound filled the room. Leni's body jerked and she cried out, tears springing to her eyes. "Tomato!"

"That's not the safe word, sweetie," Rita grinned, then nodded to Lori, who touched the cable to the battery again. Leni's body convulsed, her wrists straining against her bindings.

"Tomahawk!"

"That's not the safe word, either."

 _Zap!_

What was that safe word?

"Totally!"

 _Zap!_

"Ow! Teddy Roosevelt!"

 _Zap!_

Leni was crying now.

"Poor baby," Rita cooed. She climbed onto the bed and pushed Leni's thighs as far apart as the panties holding her to the bed posts would allow. "Let Mommy kiss it better."

Rita's head dipped between Leni's legs, and the girl gasped when a wet tongue lovingly touched her slit. The girl's hot, musky scent filled her mother's nostrils, and her sweet juice dripped onto her lips like honey.

"Lori," Rita panted, "spank me."

"Okay."

While Rita swirled her tongue around Leni's pulsating hole, Lori slapped her mother's ass as hard as she could. She rubbed her clit as she did so. Rita's hot smell made Lori lightheaded, and after a while she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and licking her ass hole.

Leni came first, wrapping her fingers around the panties and arching her back. Lori came next, her girl cum splashing against her hand and filling her panties. Rita was last, her voluptuous body shaking like a plate of Jell-O.

After a short rest, Rita had Lori lie facedown on the bed and tied her wrists and ankles much the same way she had Leni's.

"You ready, sweetie?" she asked, and Leni nodded eagerly. "Okay...go ahead."

Leni pressed her fore-and-middle fingers together. Mom spread Lori's cheeks, and Leni shoved her fingers into her sister's butt. Lori moaned.

"It feels funny," Leni said. "Totes _not_ like a pussy."

"I know, baby," Rita said, stroking Leni's blonde hair and kissing her neck and shoulder. She reached up and took one of Leni's breasts in her hand, brushing her thumb against the nipple. Leni pushed her fingers as deep into Lori's butt as she could, her inner walls clinging tightly to her. Then she pulled them out. Rita grabbed her wrist, brought her fingers to her lips, and put them in her mouth, sucking slowly, twirling her tongue around them.

Rita laid back next to Lori and spread her legs. "Eat me, Leni."

"Okay!"

When Rita came, she and Leni changed positions. When Leni came, Rita had Lori lift her hips, then slid her head between the mattress and Lori's sopping flower. When Lori came, Rita slipped out and stood. "You didn't last very long, Lori," she said with a sad shake of the head.

"I'm sorry."

"You have to be punished."

Rita picked up the jumper cable and held it by the handle. She snapped the cord back and lashed it against Lori's back. Lori cried out in pain as an angry red welt formed along her creamy skin.

"Little girls who cum too quickly make me upset."

 _Snap. Crack._ Lori screamed.

"Suffer in silence, bitch!"

 _Snap. Crack._ Lori moaned and shook.

"Are you cumming again?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Lori hitched.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Some girls never learn."

 _Snap. Crack._

"Ahhhhhh!"

Rita dropped the cable and climbed onto the bed. "Maybe _this_ will make you learn." She squatted over Lori's head and released her bladder: A stream of hot piss soaked her hair and coursed down her back in yellow rivulets.

"Have you learned?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I don't believe you. You're a lying slut."

"I swear, I've learned."

Rita squatted again and strained, clenching her teeth. A thick brown turd dropped from Rita's winking ass and landed on Lori's back: It slid off and onto the bed, leaving a dirty streak.

Rita turned and shoved her ass into Leni's face. "Clean my hole."

Leni obeyed without protest, licking the shit from her mother's butt hole. It smeared her face like chocolate. It didn't _taste_ like chocolate, but her Mom told her to do something, and she was mommy's little slave.

Rita knelt, grabbed Leni's chin, and kissed her, her tongue licking every crack and crevice of the girl's mouth. When she pulled away, her lips was smeared with brown, too. Leni panted. She _liked_ kissing her mom.

Smiling slyly, Rita glanced at Lori, whose hips bucked as she humped the bed. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth. Rita looked at Leni. "Leni...puke on your sister."

"Yes, ma'am."

Leni bent over Lori's head, jammed her index finger down her throat, and then splattered the back of Lori's head with vomit. Chunks stuck in Lori's head as hot, reeking bile oozed onto the bed. Lori's breath hitched and she rode her orgasm like a tidal wave. Rita slapped her daughter's ass as hard as she could, a loud, stinging _whack_ filling the room, mingling with the musky scent of sex, the acidic smell of stomach acid, and the nostril-pinching aroma of shit.

"Leni," Rita said and stood. "Untie your sister and clean this mess up. Lori, take a shower. You're disgusting."

* * *

She was trying...really, she was, but the images flickering across her computer screen were making it hard to focus. For every five minutes she worked on the antidote, she spent ten sitting at her desk and watching with bated breath as her parents and siblings did unspeakable things to each other. She was so wet that she went through three pairs of underwear in half an hour.

Presently, she was sitting at her computer crossing and recrossing her legs and digging her nails into the padded arms of the chair.

A break. She needed a break. A little...time to clear her head. She got up and went to the door, pausing when Lilly stirred in her crib. _Not now, Lilly, your big sister needs an orgasm._ The baby settled back down and dropped into a deep sleep. Good. Lisa turned the knob and went into the hall. Someone was in the bathroom...she could hear the shower hissing. A girl cried out from somewhere as she came. Who it was, Lisa could not tell, but the sound of someone getting off made her no-longer-virgin girlhood tremble.

Hm. Who should I...?

Something brushed against her leg, and she glanced down. "Not now, Charles," she said, pushing the dog away with her foot, "I need..."

An idea struck her, and she grinned. "Actually, Charles, a moment, please?" She bent down and scooped the dog up. He happily licked her face with his long, rough tongue.

Perfect.

In her room, Lisa closed the door and pushed the thumb lock. She went over to her closet and opened it. The shelves were lined with laboratory equipment. On the second shelf from the bottom, however, she kept a cache of snacks hidden behind a row of glass beakers. She knelt, moved the beakers out of the way, and stuck her hand into the hollow space, her fingers grazing a bag of potato chips and a pack of crackers. No, it's got to be...aha, there it is. Her hand closed around it and she held it up the way an athlete might hold up a trophy.

"Found it," she said in a sing song voice. She went to her chair, pulled her pants down, and stepped out of them. Next came her saturated underwear. She folded her clothes neatly and sat them in the chair. Finally, she unscrewed the cap and dipped her fingers in...then slowly smeared peanut butter on her labia majora. Charles sat on his hind legs, his head cocked curiously and his tongue licking his chops.

"You want some of this...don't you?" Lisa asked.

The dog watched her intently.

"Well," she said, slowly lowering herself to the floor, where she laid and spread her legs, "come and get it."

The dog came forward and sniffed her crotch, his hot breath puffing against her sensitive folds and making her breath catch. "That's right," she cooed, "lap it up."

When Charles ran his tongue over her lips, she seized and cried out. It felt far different from a human tongue...or so she imagined. Harsher. She liked it.

"Yes...who's a good boy?"

Charles licked again, then fell in with the gusto of a starving man, his tongue lapping and twisting and thrusting. Lisa moaned and slipped her fingers into her hair, pulling as pleasure filled her body.

After a moment, the dog ceased licking. Lisa tilted her head to look at him just as his paws flattened against her stomach. Standing, the dog thrusted into her.

"Yes!"

His penis was much smaller than Lincoln's, but it felt good as it scraped along her inner walls. She arched her back, and Charles went faster.

"Good boy! Good boy!"

His doggy hips went back and forth at a blinding speed. His penis skitted along her canal and kicked sparks of passion into her stomach. "God, yes! I'm cumming, Charles, I'm cumming!"

Sensing her impending orgasm, the dog sped up, then bucked against her as his load sprayed into her. The sudden rush of sticky hotness kicked Lisa into her climax, and she howled like a bitch in heat...which she was...Charles' bitch in heat.

The dog pulled out, jumped over her leg, and padded up to her face. He licked her cheek as if to mark her. She scratched behind his ear. "You're the best little doggy in the world," Lisa said as he curled up beside her. "The best doggy _ever_."


	3. Heaven

**Guest: Actually, yes, you just happened to catch me right before the daily upload. I try to go slow so everyone has a chance to catch up, but I'm impatient...plus this next chapter is one of my favorites. Nothing disgusting happens...but something kind of hot does. Well...something gross happens in the first paragraph, but that's it. I swear.  
**

 **Guest and Unity123: We're going to be hearing from Ronnie Anne in the chapter after next.**

 **anonymous789: I think I mentioned this in the author's note for** _ **A Dog Day Afternoon,**_ **but the scene with Charles and Lisa was written before the** _ **Do the Louds**_ **suggestion even came in. I figured why not do it?**

* * *

Man...having sex with your father and your older sister really works up a thirst. Lincoln licked his lips as he tumbled down the stairs and entered the living room. After their first three-way, he, Dad, and Lynn took five then went at it again. This time, Lynn had an idea: Right before Dad came, he pulled out, shot his load into Lincoln's mouth, then Lincoln and Lynn kissed, spitting the semen back and forth between their mouths until it had all either slid down the backs of their throats or dribbled down their chins. When it was over, she grinned competitively. "I swallowed less than you."

"Nuh-uh."

"Your belly's all sloshy now, isn't it?" She dug her fingers into his stomach, and he squirmed.

"Stop! I'm ticklish!"

"I know!"

Lincoln fell back onto the bed and Lynn mounted him, her eyes shining. "You're cute when you squeal."

Before Lincoln could come up with a retort, she kissed him, and he gave in, threading his fingers through her warm chestnut hair. She moved her hips, and her moist slit caressed his rigid shaft. He bit her lower lip and then sucked it. "Ow!" she said. She retaliated by lifting up and then impaling herself on him. She dug her knees into the bed and rocked back and forth, her tiny breasts bouncing in his face. They looked so sweet...so juicy...he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and she gasped.

Lincoln came first, shooting deep into her. She continued riding him, going so fast that the bed shook. Just before she came, Dad said, "Hey, honey." She turned her head, and he blew his load right in her face. "Aw, dad!" She shook and bowed her head, her walls closing around Lincoln's dick.

"Good one, Dad!"

"Up top, son!"

They high-fived.

It was actually really fun.

In the kitchen, Lincoln opened the fridge, grabbed a juice box, and then went back into the living room just as a knock sounded at the door. Aw, man, who the fuck is _this?_ Hopefully not Clyde. _I'm too busy spending time with my family to ride bikes, dude, so, uh, get lost._

He crossed to the door and opened it, an excuse already forming on his lips.

It died, however, when he saw the tall, blonde haired girl backlit against the sunlight. His eyes traveled her slender body from toe to head. She wore light blue socks pulled up to her knees, a plaid mini skirt, a blue button-up blouse, a blue hairband, and blue eyeshadow. Lincoln's eyes lingered on the smooth, creamy flesh of her legs between the cuffs of her socks and the hem of her skirt, his tongue unconsciously darting out and wetting his bottom lip.

"Hey, Lincoln," Carol Pingrey said.

Carol went to school with Lori. Lincoln knew her because she worked at the snack bar inside the arcade over the summer. She was kind of a haughty bitch at first, but Lincoln won her over with his natural charm. She even said he was "Kinda cute" once. How he blushed. He'd _totally_ do Carol.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked smoothly, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you alright? I mean...did it hurt?"

Her brow furrowed. "Did _what_ hurt?"

"That big old swan dive you took out of Heaven."

She giggled and her cheeks blushed. "Oh, stop."

"I mean it. I opened the door and I thought I died and went to paradise."

Her blush deepened and she coyly bowed her head. "You're too cute. Funny you should talk about heaven, that's actually why I'm here."

"Yeah? Let me just get my coat..."

She laughed and waved her hand. "No, I'm here for my church. Do you, like, have a moment to talk about Jesus?"

Jesus?

"Yeah, sure," he said, stepping aside and gesturing to the armchair. "Might as well get the inside scoop from an actual angel, right?"

"Might as well!" she said, and came in. Lincoln shut the door behind her and went over to the couch, where he dropped down. Carol sat in the armchair and pressed her knees demurely together, smoothing her skirt out. "So...do you know about Jesus?"

Lincoln shrugged. "I mighta heard some stuff. Sounds like a cool guy. Why don't you...tell me _all_ about him?"

"I'd love to!" she chirped.

For nearly half an hour, Lincoln listened as Carol went through her spiel. Jehovah this, the saints that. He nodded where appropriate, said 'hmmm' and 'wow' and 'amen' here and there. He stared deeply into her eyes and repeatedly licked his lips. Lisa told him once that body language speaks volumes more than...language language, and he was doing everything he could to tell Carol Pingrey with his body that he wanted to fuck the dogshit out of her.

A few times she stammered and blushed. She noticed the bulge in his pants as soon as he opened the door, but she assumed the material of his jeans was just bunched up. As she talked, however, she kept stealing glances at it and realized that it wasn't bunched denim at all but an erection...and though it was _very_ wrong, she couldn't help but look at it and wonder what it would look like it he took it out...what it would feel like if she took it in her hand...

Gosh, not only were those thoughts _totally_ impure, he was just a kid! What was he, like, eleven?

Eleven or not, she was becoming aroused; her skin felt flushed and the spot between her thighs was starting to burn. She crossed her legs and tried to will the sinful lust away, but if anything it only grew.

"I...uh...so, God said to them..." she trailed off as she resisted the temptation to look at his crotch again. Her throat was dry and her stomach fluttered. Lincoln shifted his hips, giving her a better view, and she had to wonder if he did it on purpose.

She swallowed. "I actually have some Watchtower tracts that...uh...could explain it better."

Lincoln lifted his hands. "Sweet. Bring 'em out."

He _was_ cute.

She reached into her skirt pocket and took out a tract. She handed it across the coffee table, and Lincoln half stood to reach it: Carol's eyes immediately went to his package. _No, no, no, no! Jesus is watching!_

Lincoln smiled knowingly and sat. He opened the pamphlet, and a wide, boyish grin touched his face.

"What does _this_ mean?" he asked, looking up.

Carol, who had been staring openly at his crotch, the fires of hell wafting through her loins, jerked her head up. "W-What?"

"This," he said and slapped the tract with the back of his hand. "It's a word. I can't pronounce it."

He looked at her with big, pleading puppy dog eyes, and her nether regions tingled. She had to get out of here or she was going to sin _big_ time.

But...he was close to coming to Jesus. She couldn't bail now. It was her duty as a good Christian to bring all to God. Surely she could resist a little lust...it's not like she'd never felt it before. She was human, after all, and every human feels lust now and then. You just have to resist it.

She bit her lower lip.

Only she didn't know if she _wanted_ to resist it.

She got up and crossed to the couch on shaky legs. Golly, she was so _hot_. It was like she was running a fever. Lincoln grinned as she sat next to him and leaned over the tract, which he had rested against his bulge. His face was inches from hers, his breath hot against her cheek. Was it her imagination, or could she smell his hot, animal passion? It was a musky, intoxicating scent, and she breathed deeply, her eyelids fluttering and her center aching in anticipation.

"W-What word can't you pronounce?" she stuttered.

He pointed it out.

"Fornica..."

She trailed off when he pressed his searing lips gently to the side of her throat. Her body instantly responded by injecting her panties with natural lubrication.

His hand lifted to her cheek and cupped it, and he kissed her neck, the side of her face, her earlobe. Every one of her nerve-endings crackled with electricity, and her heart slammed violently against her breast. She was stricken like a deer in the headlights. What should she do? Part of her wanted to push him away, but another part of her wanted him to keep going...wanted him to kiss _other_ places. A sigh involuntarily escaped her lips. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then turned her head so that she faced him. He grinned cutely, and her heart stopped: She had never seen such beautiful eyes in her life. They were big and brown and full of warmth and love. She'd seen him a million times before, how had she never noticed?

She tried to speak, but breathing was hard.

"You're beautiful," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She could hardly hear him over the blood roaring in her temples. He stroked her cheek, and then leaned in. She closed her eyes and moved in to meet him. His lips touched hers, and his tongue flicked across her mouth, sending a lightning bolt of sensation into her heart. She parted her lips, and his tongue slipped in, skirting over hers and touching the roof of her mouth. A tremble raced through her fevered body. She'd never kissed a boy with tongue before, so she had no idea how to do it. Did she just...touch his tongue with hers?

Lincoln sensed her trepidation and slowly massaged her tongue with his. She came alive and kissed him back, her hands instinctively creeping to his face.

His hand touched her bare knee and her skin tightened. His fingers danced along her leg and disappeared under her skirt. She gasped into his mouth and kissed him more urgently, her hands crawling over her head and face. Her heart was pounding faster now, her body burning hotter, her mind fogged with lust. The taste of his mouth and his warm touch were making her quiver. She wanted him; God help her, she wanted him so badly it hurt.

When his fingers grazed along the damp fabric covering her crease, she pulled away from his lips and let out a breathy sigh. He kissed her throat and pulled her panties down to her knees. The cool air touched her flaming sex she drew in a sharp intake of breath. He cupped her in his palm, and the heat of his hand was enough to make her dizzy. No one had ever touched her there before, and even though she had tried to imagine a million times what it would be like, she never in her wildest dreams thought it would feel this damn good...

He trailed kisses down her neck, to her collarbone. She threw her head back and moaned. "That feels _so_ good," she said. He stroked one finger through the valley of her folds and reached her center. His other hand crept into her blouse and slipped under her bra, his thumb finding her nipple with expert precision and kneading it tenderly. Pleasure exploded inside of her, and she yelped. Grinning, Lincoln laid her down and pulled her panties over her ankles, flinging them aside. He took her shoes off and dropped them to the floor, but left her socks on. It was like she was his doll...his hot, shaking, leaking doll...and that thought was so arousing that she almost came right then and there.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply. She took his face in both hands and kissed him back, her back arching against his bulge. The rough, tented fabric of his jeans dipped between her lips and scraped through her wetness, making her faint. He pulled back and they locked eyes, both of them panting for air.

Without breaking eye contact, he reached down, and Carol heard his zipper; her core tingled with excitement.

"Before-Before we go any further," she said shakily, "I have to tell you something. I'm a virgin."

He shrugged one shoulder. "That's okay, baby, so am I."

She could feel his heat pounding against hers, making her lightheaded. Drunk, she realized, she was drunk on him.

"Be gentle?" she asked as she stroked his freckled face.

"As long as you promise to be gentle on me."

"Deal!" she smiled.

He pulled his pants down and lifted himself up. She watched him with half-lidded eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. His tip touched her opening, and she bit her bottom lip, her heartbeat increasing. Ever since she was a girl, she had dreamed of just this moment, the moment right before a man thrusted into her and claimed her virginity. She always imagined she would give it to her husband on their wedding night, and up until now, that's what she genuinely wanted. But not anymore. Now she wanted Lincoln Loud to have it.

"Being gentle," he said, and began to push his hips forward. His head parted her, and she felt her hymen rip: It was a stinging, tearing pain and made her wince. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said, and giggled. "You just popped my cherry."

He pushed deeper, more of him sinking into her and spreading her apart. He was so big that she could feel every ridge and contour of his penis. She threw her head back and curled her toes against the insides of her socks. With a jerk, he surged the rest of the way in, his length separating her walls. She dug her heels into the couch and brought her hips up to him. He pulled back and then pushed forward again, faster this time. "Yes," Carol moaned. "Like that...like that..."

He went faster on every pass and she rocked her body against his on every downward thrust. She grabbed the front of his shirt in her hands and held on. When that wasn't enough, she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him deeper with her legs. She gazed up at him, her eyes drinking in the sight of his face: His eyes, his freckles, his button nose, his chipped teeth. He was perfect...beautiful and perfect and she was in love with him.

She pulled his face close and hungrily kissed his lips, desperate to taste his sweet breath and to mate her tongue with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as he pumped into her, the closeness, the _oneness_ pushing her close to the edge of orgasm. Suddenly, he pushed deeper than he had previously and started to grow, filling her painfully. He moaned into her mouth and bucked against her. Hot liquid flowed into her, and she tumbled over the precipice, white heat filling her body and bursting pink pleasure flooding her mind. Each squirt of his shaft pushed her deeper into this nirvana – this heaven. She broke the kiss and cried out his name. She was his. Totally and completely his. And she wanted the world to know.

She held him close as aftershocks raced through her. His seed pooled deep in her womb and she felt full, warm, and sleepy.

"T-That was _amazing,"_ she sighed dreamily.

Lincoln nuzzled her neck and she giggled. She flicked his little cowlick and rubbed her hands down his back. "Hey," he laughed. She responded by running her socked toes up his legs, which elicited a high, musical giggle of his own.

Neither one of them heard the footsteps on the stairs, neither was aware of Lori's presence until she spoke. "Lincoln, I'm really –" she stopped when she saw them, her eyes narrowing to slits. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her arms crossing. She did _not_ like Carol Pingrey.

"Oh, hi, Lori," Carol said and grazed Lincoln's scalp with her nails, "I'm just cuddling with your brother."

Lori's eyes flicked to the something on the floor. "What are those?"

"My panties," Carol said nonchalantly. "I'm not the one who put them there, though." She flicked Lincoln's cowlick again. "It was Lincoln."

Lori sniffed the air. The dank aroma of sex was unmistakable, and her core pooled with moisture...her stomach, on the other hand, pooled with jealousy. He fucked Carol Pingrey before he fucked _her?_ Lori sighed. Whatever. She _lived_ with him, so she could have him any time she wanted.

"Uh-oh," Carol said.

"What?" Lincoln asked. The side of his head was pressed against her breast. The sound of her heartbeat was calming.

"I'm leaking on your couch."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

Lori shook her head and went back upstairs. Fine. She'd fuck Dad instead.


	4. Gross Sex Acts

**76: I made Carol a religious person because I liked the thought of her being a good girl who winds up being seduced. Doesn't take much to get a slut into bed, getting a girl like Carol into bed, though...now that's an accomplishment. Sure, the fumes played a part, but I like to think Lincoln's charm got her at least half way there.**

 **Guest: Bobby's going to be getting some lovin later on, don't you worry.**

 **Impatient Guest: It's all good. I'm glad to know at least one person is so into my story they're impatient.**

 **NoShame: No, actually, this story was 100 percent done days before I even posted the first chapter.**

 **SonAwesome: I think Aberrant is hiding from this story under the pretense of working a lot. I told him some of the things I had in mind, and the guy's face literally turned green.**

* * *

Rita Loud went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. She reached in, took something out, and closed it again. Back in the living room, she started past the couch, but stopped when she noticed the giant wet spot. Hmmm...someone made a mess and didn't clean it up. She knelt and sniffed it, the mingled scent of boy and girl rising into her nostrils and making her pussy wet. She bent down, pressed her face firmly into the cushion, and inhaled. Lincoln was definitely involved...but who else? She looked at the thing in her hand. It wouldn't be fair to punish him and not the other culprit too.

Standing, Rita went upstairs and found her son standing in Lisa's doorway, his dick in his hand. Inside, Lola was lying face-down on the floor, completely naked except for a pair of pink stockings and her tiara, her little butt thrust into the air. A tube ran from her anus to a hot water bottle hanging from an IV stand. Lisa and Lucy stood over her, both of them wearing white lab coats. Lisa was looking at a clipboard. "Are you enjoying your enema?"

Lola purred.

Lisa sat the clipboard aside, grabbed a beaker from her desk, then knelt next to the princess. She removed the tube and held the beaker to Lola's butt hole, catching the rush of dirty water spurting from it. She grabbed another beaker, poured half of the concoction in, and handed it to Lucy. They clinked glasses. "Bottoms up," Lisa said, raising the beaker to her lips.

"Lincoln Loud!"

Lincoln jumped and spun around, his chest heaving and his hand unconsciously squeezing his swollen member. He climaxed, shooting his load all over Rita's shoe and the cuff of her pants.

Rita crossed her arms and fixed him with a stern glare. "Why is there a giant wet spot on my couch?"

"Oh," Lincoln said, catching his breath, "sorry. That was me and Carol Pingrey."

Rita lifted an eyebrow.

"I, uh..." Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck, then grinned boyishly, "I totally did her on the couch."

"And you didn't clean up after yourself?"

Lincoln's eyes flicked away. "Well...no...but..."

Rita sighed. "You have to be punished now."

"Punished?"

Rita grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down the hall. He cried out. "Come to my room, young man."

In her room, she bent him over the bed and yanked down his pants and underwear. "I like where this is going," he said.

Rita dropped to her knees and held up the thing she had taken from the freezer. Lincoln glanced over his shoulder and saw it, his brow furrowing. "Uh...what's that?"

"It's a frozen turd, Lincoln, and this is called a Kentucky Klondike Bar."

Without further ado, she pressed the tip of the cold, hard BM to Lincoln's puckered butthole. He hissed and jerked forward. "Gee, Mom, you're gonna give my ass freezer burn!"

" _Silence!"_

She rammed the turd into her son's ass, and he moaned. It felt like he was being fucked by Frosty the Snowman. Rita dug her nails into his ass cheek and slid the turd almost all the way out, then jammed it forward again. His raging hard-on rubbed against the mattress, and his knees shook.

Speaking of Frosty the Snowman, Lincoln's insides were hot...and the turd quickly began to melt; someone else's shit oozed out of his hole and coursed down his legs in sludgy brown streams. Rita jammed the turd in one final time, and it disappeared into him. He jerked against the mattress and his erection exploded, dousing the blanket with hot cum. His legs gave out, and he fell to his knees, where he panted for air.

"I wanna try a gross sex act," he finally said. "I've read about a lot of them."

"Honey," Mom said, "I've _lived_ them."

"Not this one. Promise."

"Alright," Rita said, standing, "but if I've done this one before, I'm going to punish you."

"Okay!" Lincoln said excitedly. He jumped up and pulled on his pants. "Just give me five minutes."

"I'll be _waiting_."

"Good."

While her son ran off, Rita stripped naked and laid back on the bed, her legs spread and propped up in an M. Her eyes went to the water spot above the closet door. They should really get that taken care of.

When Lincoln returned, he pulled his pants down and climbed between her legs. He was holding something in his fist. "You ready, Mom?"

"I was _born_ ready, Lincoln."

He grinned. "Alright." Grabbing her knee with his free hand, he thrusted into her, and she jumped. It had been a long time since she had a dick _this_ big. Lynn satisfied her...but he didn't expand painfully against her walls, and sometimes a girl just likes to be full. She scraped her teeth over her bottom lip and squeezed her breasts in her hands. "Faster, Lincoln," she said, and Lincoln went faster, slamming into her, his swollen sack slapping against her butthole. Liquid fire filled her stomach and she arched her back. "Fuck mommy, Lincoln! Fuck mommy!" Boiling passion shot through her and she cried out as she came. Through slitted eyes, she watched as Lincoln pulled out, flicked a lighter, and set her pubic hair on fire. "Lincoln!"

"Flaming Charizard!"

He held his tip to her crotch and gave one mighty yank. "You don't have enough badges to train me!" he cried as his load splattered her, putting out the fire.

The feeling of his sticky warmth spewing against her moist lips made her cum even harder.

Lincoln knelt between her legs, his face red, and watched her with wide, expectant eyes. "So?"

Rita propped herself up on her elbows. "Lincoln...that was dangerous, irresponsible, reckless, and could have hurt me."

Lincoln bowed his head in shame.

"I _loved_ it."

Lincoln looked up, a grin crossing his face. "Yeah?"

"It _was_ pretty _hot_."

Rita and Lincoln both looked to the doorway to see Luan, her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face. Her blouse was unbuttoned, exposing her creamy flesh. Lincoln and Rita both licked their lips. " _You're_ pretty hot," Lincoln said.

She blushed. "Thanks, Linc, I do feel a little...feverish."

"I can help with that."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Lincoln nodded.

"I guess it's worth a _shot_ , I just hope it isn't a _load_ of bullshit, I'd hate to _come_ over there for nothing."

Rita swung her legs off the bed and put on her robe. "You kids get started." She looked at Luan. "Would you like a Kennebunkport Surprise, honey?"

"Sure!"

"Great."

While Rita went downstairs, Luan crawled onto the bed and fixed Lincoln with predatory eyes. The way she looked, on her hands and knees, her back arched and her butt up, made Lincoln hard as fuck. He leaned forward and kissed her, their tongues lashing wetly against one another. She grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. He lay back on the bed and she mounted him, the hem of her skirt falling against his skin. She guided him to her hole then sank down on him.

"You wanna get _crazy_ , Linc?" she asked as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Ummm...yes."

"I just wanna...cut loose..."

"Cut loose, baby."

She rocked her hips violently and raked her nails along his naked flesh. Her eyes shone with lust. Lincoln slipped his hands into her blouse and squeezed her tits. She threw her head back and rocked, falling into a crazed and energetic rhythm, bouncing wildly, her ponytail swishing and her face turning red with exertion. She paused to rock her hips deeply and slowly forward, and Lincoln tossed his head. "God _damn!_ "

"You like that?" she did it again, a dirty, elfish grin on her face.

Lincoln's reply was a shivering sigh.

She lifted up and then dropped back down. "You like _that?"  
_

"Fuck yes, I do!"

She did it again, and again, going faster until she was practically a blur. Lincoln's dick blazed with wet friction. He squirmed underneath her and she rocked her hips forward again, leaning until her nose almost touched his. "You like the way your big sister fucks you?"

"Yes!" He was beginning to tremble.

She bit her lower lip and slowly, painfully, rocked forward. "Are you gonna cum in me?"

Lincoln threw his head back and bent his knees. "Maybe," he moaned.

She cocked her head. "Brother's aren't supposed to cum in their sisters."

"I know!"

"We're dirty..."

She rocked forward _s-l-o-w-l-y._

Lincoln bared his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed. His entire body was shaking. His dick was so tight it was in danger of snapping.

Luan licked his lips. _"Cum in your sister,"_ she whispered.

He moaned loudly as his dick ruptured and hot, creamy cum rocketed up into Luan's tight recesses. Her eyes widened and she let out a long, satisfied, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lincoln cupped the back of her neck in his palm and pressed his lips to hers as she twitched with her own orgasm.

She pulled away and rested her cheek against his. "You're a dirty little boy, Lincoln Loud. You put your thing in me."

"I know," he said, and licked her earlobe, making her shiver. The warm, clean smell of her hair filled his nose like perfume. "But you liked it."

"Uhmmmm. Yes I did."

"You're a dirty girl."

" _Very_ dirty."

Lincoln started speak, but Mom rolled Luan off of him, dragged her by her legs to the middle of the bed, and lifted her skirt up. She bowed her head and went down on her daughter. "Ohhhhh," Luan said, "hi, Mom!"

Lincoln sat up and watched as Mom rubbed her face all over Luan's pussy. His brow furrowed when he noticed that his mother's cheeks were bulging, like her mouth was full of something. As if on cue, she pressed her hands to her cheeks and pushed: A white, chunky stream shot out of her mouth and splattered Luan, who jumped and giggled. "What's _that?"_

"Clam chowder," Mom said, rubbing her hand in the mess and then sticking two fingers into Luan, pushing bits of clam and potatoes past her lips.

" _That's_ the Kennebunkport Surprise?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes."

"Wow."

An idea struck him. He jumped up, darted into the hall, and slipped into Lisa's room. Lisa was sitting at her computer and typing furiously. Lucy was kneeling between her legs. "I have to get this goddamn antidote finished," she told the girl currently licking her, "so keep doing what you're doing."

Lucy held up her hand and gave a thumbs' up.

Lincoln swiped one of Lisa's beakers, went into the bathroom, and filled it with water. He went back into Mom's room.

"I have one for you," he said. She turned, and he shoved her against the bed and mounted her. He held the beaker up and slowly poured the water onto her face. She thrashed and tossed her head, coughing as some entered her mouth. When the beaker was empty, he got up and started for the door. "I call it the Chappaquiddick Surprise...bye!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Chappaquiddick Surprise is my own invention. It refers to an incident in 1969 when Senator Ted Kennedy, drunk as a skunk, crashed his car into a tidal channel on Chappaquiddick Island, Massachusetts. He swam out of the car but left 28-year-old Mary Jo Kopechne to drown. He did not report the accident for ten hours (after hearing the car had been found and that the police were looking for him). Authorities believe that Mary Jo survived in an air pocket for up to an hour; Fire Department Captain John Farrar, who extracted the body, believed she could have been saved had that fat piece of shit Kennedy done the right thing and reported the accident. And he** _ **still**_ **won every election cycle for the next 40 years and was a serious contender for the Democratic presidential nomination in 1980.**


	5. Cum on Over

**Dread55: I'm sorry to hear that. You've been a fairly steady reader of mine for some time now and I've enjoyed your comments. However, a freak's gotta do what a freak's gotta do. The next story I'm doing is routine angst, crushing, and eventual sex...but I foresee more off-the-wall stuff in the future, so you'd probably be better off bailing now. I hear there's some fire stuff over in the K rated section...**

 **SonAwesome: I was hoping to beat AberrantScript on his own turf (angst and passionate sex), but I think you're right, he won't be able to top this, and I'll take the victory happily.**

 **anonymous789: If I did the whole 120 days, I think they would all die.**

* * *

Her plan was to go to the park. It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon and she didn't have shit to do, so why not? She'd walk around...or swing...or skip stones...something, anything to get out of the house for a while...and to get her mind off Lincoln.

She liked Lincoln. Like _really_ liked him. He was a good guy...caring, kind, intelligent, cute, gentle... _totally_ unlike all of the other boys she had ever known. She liked him so much that when he was mad at her last week, she was miserable. Can you believe that? Miserable over a boy. Pfft. She didn't show it because wearing your heart on your sleeve is for bitches, but she was _all_ messed up. She couldn't sleep, her chest ached, and every time she saw his face a painful little quiver went through her stomach. For two days she was struck for what to do. She _hoped_ it would pass over so she wouldn't have to be all mushy and apologize and reassure him that she _did_ like him, but by the second day, she felt like the walls were closing in on her and she had to do _something_.

So she went to his house and sucked his dick.

What better way to show a guy you like them than to get on your knees and let him cum in your mouth? Her motivations weren't _entirely_ pragmatic, though. She _wanted_ his dick in her mouth, she _wanted_ to taste him and to make his toes curl and his breath catch, she _wanted_ to look up into his eyes and see unfathomable bliss and know that _she_ was doing that to him.

Ever since she did it, though, she couldn't stop thinking about it. His musky scent, his warm fullness, his sticky precum coating her mouth and the main event sliding down her throat and warming her on its way down to her stomach. On the walk home from his house, she found herself unconsciously licking her lips and teeth, the tip of her tongue desperately searching for a hidden deposit of his sperm. By the time she got home, she was so hot (and squishy) between her legs that she kind of wished she'd stayed with him. Oh, the fun they could have...the hot, dirty, filthy, embarrassing, unspeakable fun! She would take her clothes off and beg him to fuck her; the thought of him sitting on his bed and stroking his chin thoughtfully as he decided whether he would or not was a _real_ turn on. Honestly, she didn't know which would be better: If he said yes, or if he said no and she was forced to finger herself in front of him just to relieve herself of the mind-clouding lust. She'd been really horny before, and she knew that after a while it messes with your thinking and makes you do funny things...makes you desperate, pathetic. Normally the thought of being desperate and pathetic made her stomach turn, but with Lincoln...she'd do anything he told her, she'd beg, she'd suck him, anything, everything, whatever...just so long as he spread her legs at the end of it and thrusted down into her.

She passed the rest of Friday afternoon in a haze, unable to think straight and barely able to focus on anything but the ache in her pussy. Sitting on the couch and trying to watch TV, she crossed and recrossed her legs a thousand times, at first to find a position that minimized her arousal...then because it felt good. She scraped her teeth along her bottom lip and heaved heavy breaths as she rubbed her thighs together. The fact that her mother was in the kitchen and could walk in any time her made her even hotter, and when she came, she moaned out a series of tiny "Uh, uh, uh's." She almost moaned Lincoln's name but managed to bite her tongue.

"Are you okay in there?" Mom called.

"I-I'm fine," she said shakily. In actuality, she _wasn't_ fine. Her underwear and the crotch of her shorts were soaked. When she got up, there was a faint damp patch on the cushion. In her room, she changed into a purple tank top and a pair of silky lounge pants. She didn't realize what a mistake that was until she went back to the couch and sat: The fabric rubbed softly against her, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She laid down and rested her head against the arm, cocking her leg so that nothing was touching her middle. _There...this works. Now only if Lincoln was on top of me and sticking his tongue down my throat._ She shivered. She'd wrap her legs around his waist and let him take her shirt off. She didn't have much in the way of breasts, but her nipples got _hard_ , and if you touched them just right, she'd take off like a fucking _rocket_.

She tried to lose herself in TV, but thought about Lincoln until her flesh was hot to the touch, her chest was pounding, and her core was melting...like literally, it was melting down her legs. Jesus. Is that _normal?_

When she got up, it coursed down her thighs to her ankles, leaving hot, sticky trails along her legs. Holy fuck, am I gonna die?

In the shower, she fingered herself until she came, then she went to bed, where she fingered herself again to pictures of Lincoln on her phone. Kind of a creepy, pathetic thing to do...fuck yourself to someone's pictures in a dark room, the only light the blue glow of the screen...it was also _hot_.

She woke up to finger herself at 3am, then did it again when she woke for the day at nine. She was getting kind of tired of masturbating, so she figured she'd go to the park. Walk around. Swing a little.

Only, when she left the house, she went in the complete opposite direction. Hm. Oh well. I'll just cut across up ahead...aaaand I guess I'm taking the next street...or not. That's okay, it's a nice day and a little walking sounded good. Oh, hi street I was going to take but am now not, apparently. When she reached Central Avenue, she shrugged. Guess I'm _not_ going to the park. The arcade then.

She passed the arcade.

I'm kind of in the mood for a slice of pizza.

She passed the pizzeria.

I _suck_ at making plans.

Hm.

I know!

I'll go to Lincoln's.

She grinned.

* * *

Lucy sat in Lisa's lap and faced the computer, her hand absently stroking her little sister's crotch and her hips grinding her own crotch against Lisa's leg. Lisa typed a few keys then leaned back. "I _think_ I have the proper chemical composition," she said. "Now I need to physically _make_ the antidote."

"Wicked," Lucy sighed.

Lisa took a strand of her sister's black hair between her fingers and stroked it. She wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist and slid her hand between her legs: Lucy's breath hitched when Lisa's fingertips brushed her swollen nub. Her hand stroked Lisa faster. Lisa rubbed Lucy's clitoris in slow, firm circles. Lucy licked her lips and bowed her head, petting Lisa faster...and faster...Lisa's fingernails dug into arm of her chair and her teeth ground painfully together. This constant arousal was getting on her last nerve...but being touched by her older sister was _thoroughly_ enjoyable.

Lisa came first, then Lucy went, tiny breaths puffing from between her quivering lips. "Alright," Lisa said, and pushed Lucy off, "back to work. I don't think we can take much more of this." She remembered the taste of Lola's enema water, and shivered. At the time it was arousing, but now it made her sick. She and Lucy were probably infested with parasites. Lincoln too, from what Lucy said. _Mom's fucking Lincoln with a frozen turd,_ she said, coming in from a snack run to the kitchen and setting a juice box in front of Lisa. _And Dad and Lori are 69ing on Lincoln's bed._

 _Where's Leni?_

 _She and Luna are fucking each other's' asses with drum sticks._

 _If someone hasn't damaged their sexual organs or infected themselves with some strange disease, I'll be surprised_.

Lisa went over to her lab and started working. She had to act fast. Fast. Focus. Don't look at Lucy...don't think of her mouth...and her vagina...and her...don't go to her, no! Goddamn it!

* * *

Like, wow, my butt _really_ hurts!

Waddling and issuing a breathy, pitiful "Ow" with every step, Leni descended the stairs and paused at the bottom, her body ramrod straight. It felt kind of like the drumstick was still in there, but she knew it wasn't: Luna took it out and started going down on it like it was Lincy's penis. Still, she reached back, lifted the hem of her dress, and touched her chaffed hole. _Owie!_ It hurt worse than her nipples did!

She started toward the kitchen, but a knock at the door stopped her. Uh...I'm busy, go away. The knock came again and she sighed. Fine. She turned around and went to it. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. She laid her hand on the knob just as it came again. Jeez, you are _totes_ impatient!

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Mr. Grouse leaned heavily on a cane, his tiny glasses perched on his big nose. His mustache wiggled from side to side as he spoke. "Afternoon, Loud, girl. Can I use your telephone? Mine's on the fritz. Again."

When Leni was little, she thought Mr. Grouse was Santa Claus in disguise, and how could you blame her? He, like, looked just like him. Except for the beard part. Otherwise, he was _totes_ the spitting image of Santa. Just not as jolly. Come to think of it, Mr. Grouse was _always_ in a bad mood. He was a _total_ Grinch. For the longest time Leni didn't get it. Like, why? Then it came to her: He was an old man and had lived alone as long as she'd known him, so his wife must be dead and he's grumpy over _that_ , which was really sad.

Poor, cute old man.

"Sure," Leni said, her eyes flickering to his crotch. _I wonder if he's big._

"Thank you," he said gruffly, then furrowed his brows when she didn't move. "May I come inside?"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed, "sorry." She stepped aside and stared at his crotch as he walked in. She could see his thing flopping against his pants with every step. Ooooo...that's kinda hot.

She shut the door behind him and he glanced around. "Kinda quiet around here today, eh?"

"Yeah, everyone's busy," Leni said.

"It's two 'o'clock on a Saturday afternoon and your sister hasn't thrown a single goddamn ball over my fence," he said as he hobbled toward the kitchen. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's _totes_ fine. She was, like, hanging out with Mom the last time I saw her." By 'hanging out' she meant Lynn was tied to a chair while Mom and Luan took turns grinding against her leg and calling her mean names.

"You're walking kinda funny," he said. "You're worse off than I am."

"Getting old, like, sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

They were at the couch. "Here, sit down," Leni said, "I'll get the phone."

Mr. Grouse's eyebrows knitted. "Will the cord reach?"

Leni giggled. Silly old man. "Why would our phone have a _cord?"_

Mr. Grouse sighed. "Never mind." He leaned forward on his cane and slowly lowered himself onto the couch, hissing in pain as he did so. Leni watched him with a frown.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Eh, I'm fine," he said as he leaned back and folded his hands on the cane's grip. "It's my foot. Comes and goes."

Leni blinked. Oh! For a second she thought he meant his _foot_ came and went. LOL! Gee, Leni, you're, like, extra blonde today. "I'll go get the phone," she said. In the kitchen, she grabbed the phone from its cradle by the fridge and studied it. It would probably fit in her...

"Hey, Loud girl," Mr. Grouse called, "your couch is wet."

"That's not the _only_ thing that's wet," Leni blurted, then blushed.

"Spill something?"

She gripped the phone in her hand and imagined it was Mr. Grouse's dick. Ummm...hi, Mr. Grouse, do you, like, cum here often? She lifted it to her mouth, opened it tentatively, and pushed the bottom in, her bottom lip grazing over the buttons. When was the last time a woman did that for him? When was the last time a woman made him _cum?_ Probably a real long time. Poor man. She should help him.

She slipped the phone out of her mouth and nodded determinedly. She was going to make Mr. Grouse bust a nut.

Putting on her sexiest bedroom eyes, she went into the living room. Mr. Grouse was twisted to one side and examining the cushion he was sitting on. "This is why me and my wife never let our kids have drinks in the living room."

Leni dropped onto the couch facing him, drew one leg under herself, and propped her elbow on the back of the couch, her fingers threaded through her hair. "Here's the phone," she said in what she hoped was her most alluring voice.

Mr. Grouse turned and plucked it from her hand without looking at her. "Thank you."

Leni's jaw dropped. Oh, like, playing hard to get, huh? Well...we'll see about _that_. She leaned forward and smiled seductively. Mr. Grouse held the phone up to his face and dialed each button with agonizing slowness. "They make these damn things so hard to use anymore." When he was done, he put the phone to his ear and sighed.

Leni scooted closer, her bare knee touching the side of his leg.

"Hey, Harry, it's me," he said into the phone, "I won't be able to make poker night, my goddamn gout's acting up again." He listened for a moment, then rasped laughter. "Pete can go to hell. He knows damn well I'm not afraid of him."

Leni watched his mustache as he talked. It was really cute. It made him look mature and distinguished, like a president or something. Leni smiled. Heh. He's the president and I'm the Oval Office. Come serve a term or two in me.

"You don't say?" Mr. Grouse asked. "Well...he was always funny in the head."

Leni shifted, digging her knee deeper into his leg. Mr. President...your sexy intern would like to have a word with you...

Mr. Grouse laughed. "Alright, you old sonofabitch." He was laughing when he handed the phone to Leni. "That Harry's a character," he said.

Leni sat the phone on the coffee table.

"Thanks again," Mr. Grouse said, and started to stand.

"Wait!" Leni said, laying a hand on his arm. He looked at her, and she pouted. "We never get the chance to talk."

His brow arched. "What could _we_ possibly have to talk about?"

Leni shrugged cutely. "I don't know. Stuff."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of girly stuff, so I doubt that."

Leni giggled and brushed her fingers across his arm. "You're funny."

"Uh...I wasn't trying to be."

"You don't like girly stuff?"

"Nope."

"Well...you were married, weren't you? So you _must_ like girly stuff...unless you were married just to, like, hide the fact that you really like boy stuff."

Mr. Grouse regarded her with a quizzical expression. "Of all the people in this house...you're the most confusing." He started to get up again. Apparently she would have to bring out the _big_ guns. She laid her hand on his leg and squeezed, her fingers pressing gently into the flesh of his inner thigh. His vice president was presiding over congress just inches away.

At her touch, he stiffened and looked at her.

"Mr. Grouse?" Leni asked, playing with her hair and batting her eyelashes, "can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

She shifted, her knee pressing against him. _Hi, I'm Leni-knee. Leni-Leni wants to have sex with you._ "When's the last time..." she trailed her hand down his chest..."you were with a woman?"

His face darkened. "That's none of your goddamn business."

She pouted. "I was just asking is all." She grazed her fingers down his stomach, and his skin tightened.

"That's something you don't ask a man," he said, a little less force in his voice _(haha, I'm winning!)_. "Or a woman either, for that matter."

"I was just curious," she said innocently. "It's been a long time, huh?"

She was close to his crotch.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop." He started to get up again, but she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down. He threw a stricken glance at her. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. Why was he feeling so...strange? It started shortly after he came into the house, but now it was getting worse.

Leni got onto her knees and stroked his arm. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked, arching her back and leaning in until their faces were almost touching. "We can _totes_ find something to do." She slipped her hand between his legs and gently caressed him through his pants. His breath caught and he jerked. Leni giggled.

"P-Please stop," he said. "This...this is illegal. I will go to jail."

Leni brushed her thumb against the top of his growing erection and kissed his cheek. "I won't tell if you won't," she whispered, then playfully nipped his ear. He trembled and she laughed.

"Illegal," he repeated softly.

Leni threw one leg over him and slid onto his lap, her breasts almost touching his face. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. She wasn't wearing panties, and could feel him growing against her.

"J-Jail." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than her.

Leni's back arched and her hips shifted. "I promise, Mr. Grouse, you won't go to jail." She plucked his glasses off his nose, and he shook his head.

"Give me those back!"

She held them up and leaned back, giggling as he reached for them. "But Mr. Grouse...they might get broken...then you won't have them." She tossed them onto the coffee table and laid her hands on his shoulders, ran them down his chest. He looked up at her with wide eyes and parted lips. "Can you feel my heat, Mr. Grouse?"

He swallowed. He could. She felt like an oven against his lap...a young, hot, moist, _tight_ oven. His penis twitched and he winced. God help him, what was she, sixteen? Sixteen...soft, pretty, and warm, not quite a woman but no longer a girl. He remembered sixteen well. They never feel or taste or smell like they do when they're that age...not before, and not after.

Leni kissed his forehead again. Her lips sizzled wetly against his flesh. "Can you feel how _damp_ I am?"

He nodded and she giggled. She drew herself slowly over his bulge and sighed. "How long has it been since a woman's loved your body, Mr. Grouse?"

"T-Too l-long," he admitted.

She straightened her back and leaned into him, her breasts caressing his face. She looked down at him. "You poor thing," she said. "But don't worry, Mr. Grouse, because I'm going to love your body." She pulled away and slid out of his lap, sinking to her knees between his legs. He watched her as she reached for his zipper. His face was beet red.

"I'm going to love it _alllllll_ up." She pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned the waistband. She yanked his pants down then hooked her fingers into his underwear. She looked up at him and smiled. She pulled his underwear down, and his penis sprang free. It was at least as big as her father's, and though some of the skin was kind of loose, it was _yummy._

Leni took it in her hand and leaned in, flicking her tongue out and running it across the tip. Mr. Grouse sucked breath through his nose. Leni glanced up at him, rubbing her thumb up and down along his sensitive penis skin. "You taste _really_ good." She held it near the base and dripped her head: She pressed her lips lightly together and allowed him to part them, wrapping them around his shaft once he was in and going down slowly, while licking like he was a lollipop.

He squirmed and let out a soft moan, one of his hands going to Leni's head and weaving through her hair.

She reached the base, curled her tongue around his underside, then drew slowly up. His precum was slick and salty and Leni purred as the taste filled her mouth. This stuff was _totes_ addicting.

When her lips touched his tip, she surged her head down again and pointedly licked the pulsing cord near his base. "Hot _damn,"_ he sighed. She was immensely pleased that he was enjoying himself. She lifted up to his tip then went down again. His hand slipped through her hair and his nails grazed her scalp, sending tingles down her back. Her girl parts were _very_ hot and _very_ wet.

She pulled all the way back and looked up at him, a tiny strand of something – precum or saliva she couldn't tell – connecting her bottom lip and his head. "Was that good?"

He nodded breathlessly, and she smiled. "Good," she said, and crawled back into his lap, her knees caging his legs. His rod pressed between her crease, and he drew a hitching sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and looked into his eyes. "Now," she said, "what _else_ would you like to do?"

He put his hands on her hips and moved them slowly up and over her chest, her heartbeat quickening and her nipples aching under his warm palms. She threw her head back and sighed, rocking her hips against him. He reached up and slipped one shoulder of her dress down her arm, then the other. Her breasts came free, and he plundered them with shaky hands. She was leaking into his lap, her essence coating him. She needed him in her _now_.

Reaching down, she lifted slightly, found his member, and guided it to her opening. She wiggled until he was firmly in place, then jerked down, his shaft parting her lips and shooting deep into her. They moaned in unison, and he grabbed her arms, his nails digging roughly into her soft flesh. She lifted up then brought herself down again.

His hands fell away from her arms and went to her outer thighs, where they began to slide back to her hips. She ran her fingers over his smooth, bald head and increased her speed, a grunt escaping her lips every time he speared the opening of her womb. His hands snaked around her hips and gripped her butt, drawing her forward, pushing her down and sending him even deeper.

"Oh, God," she moaned, resting her forehead against his. He tilted his head back, and they kissed, his mustache tickling her upper lip and making her smile against his mouth. She ran her nails over his face and head and rocked her hips back and forth, back and forth, his dick stoking her Leni-fire and fanning hot embers through her body. She rubbed her nose against his and licked his lips, her mouth dropping open as her orgasm began to pinch deep in her loins. Her body clamped around him, and his hands traveled up her back. His eyes were narrow, his lips parted. "A-Are you close?"

"Yes," he panted.

She rocked forward. "Cum in me..."

He tossed his head back and cried out as his penis inflating at the same moment her muscles constricted. Hot cum blasted into her and swept her into her own climax. She bowed her head and a body-wide shudder went through her, every nerve ending catching fire and exploding. She rocked against him, desperate to get every last pump as deep into her secret chamber as she could; it filled her and overflowed.

Mr. Grouse wrapped his arms around her and held her tremoring body as the aftershocks ran their course. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck, her shoulder. He began to shrink, and she moved her hips; he came out in a rush of their mixed passions.

"I'm sorry for the mess," he said. For some reason that struck her as funny, and she laughed.

"We'll, like, just flip the cushion," she said, and nibbled his earlobe.


	6. Luna's Big Finish

**Guest: Neither. It isn't masturbation because it's two people engaging in full-blown sex, but also not incest because they aren't related...they're the same person with, I assume, the exact same genetic make-up down to the subatomic level. I've been wanting to write a Lincoln x Linka story for a while, and I totally plan to do so at one point...but I was beaten to the punch by a fantastic oneshot called** _ **Lincoln X Linka – SmutLemon**_ **by a cat called Bear299. I honestly don't think I could do it any better than he did it. If you haven't, check it out. And tell him Flagg sent you ;)**

 **DarthSidious04: Napping. She's been napping and she will continue to nap until the story is over. I have literally no use for her in a situation like this, so I crushed up a couple Unisom tablets and mixed them into her morning baba.**

 **Author's Note: I was going to say all the nasty gross-out stuff is done...but it's not. There's something in this chapter, then, after that (as far as I can remember), it's smooth, sexy sailing.**

* * *

Lincoln and Lynn Sr. lay side-by-side on Luna's bed. They were both naked and sweaty, Lincoln from Luan and Lynn Sr. from Lori. Lynn knelt next to her father while Luna knelt next to her brother. Neither one was wearing any clothes. Lincoln stared at Luna's full breasts, his eyes playing connect the dots with the freckles splashed across her chest. He tits were far bigger than any of the other girls', except for Mom. Her areolas were a dark pink and her nipples were so hard Lincoln imagined they'd cut his lips if he tried to suck on them.

"Alright," Lynn said with a wicked little smile. She bent over and took her father's penis in her hand. Luna took Lincoln's, her long, slender fingers wrapping around his length and squeezing. Her fingertips were rough and calloused from years of playing guitar, and the bumpy feeling against his smooth skin made his dick quiver in her hand. She smiled at him. "You okay, bro?" she teased in a throaty rasp. Lincoln nodded.

"First one to make their guy cum wins."

"You're going _down_ , little sis," Luna said.

"I might," Lynn allowed.

They each began to stroke the penis in their hand. Lynn Sr. winced. "You're being a little rough, honey."

"Sorry," Lynn said.

"That's okay...daddy likes it."

Luna mashed her thumb into Lincoln's tip and rubbed. "How does that feel?"

"Really good," Lincoln said with a sigh.

"Yeah?" she was starting to breathe heavy, the heat in her bare sex slowly rising as her hand slid up and down her brother's girth, his precum dripping from his apex and coating her palm. Each stroke made a wet _schlick_ sound that sent pangs into Luna's core. It was warm and sticky and smelled _soooooo_ good. Lincoln's face was flushed and his dark eyes were narrowed, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Fuck this. Luna let go, bowed her head, and took him in her mouth, his musk filling her nose and the salty-sweet taste of his essence filling her mouth.

Next to them, Lynn was still stroking her father's dick, her free hand resting on his bare chest. "How's _that,_ daddy?" she asked huskily.

"It's good, honey," Dad croaked. Lynn glanced at Luna. Her head bobbed up and down between Lincoln's legs, his fingertips making lazy circles in her short brown hair. "That's against the rules, Loud," Lynn said. "We're only supposed to use our hands, remember?"

Luna rubbed her hands across Lincoln's rippling stomach, her mouth making a squelching sound against his dick as she pumped. She slowly lifted one and flipped Lynn off.

Lynn's eyes flashed. "Alright. If it's gonna be like _that_." She swung one leg over her father and shifted into his lap, her sopping pussy scraping against him and making him moan. She lifted up, pressed him to her wet opening, and then settled.

Lincoln flopped his head against the bed. "Daaaaamn," he hissed. "You're the _best_."

"I could do it better," Lynn said, bouncing on her father's lap, her back arched and her hands splayed across his chest.

Luna pulled up and wiped her lips. Lincoln produced a _lot_ of precum. "Yeah? I bet I can fuck him better than you can fuck Dad."

Dad's hands were gliding over Lynn's back, his fingers tracing her powerful muscles as they flexed. "Do it then," she sighed.

Luna looked up at Lincoln and grinned. Lincoln licked his lips. He grabbed his dick by the base and held it so that when she mounted him it slid wetly in. She let out a rush of air and set her hands on his chest like a minister laying hands on a sinner's head before dunking them in baptismal waters. He grabbed her fleshy hips and drove his hips up, spearing her center. She bowed her head and bit her bottom lip. Next door, Lynn was bouncing wildly, reminding Lincoln of Luan. Who knew they were so energetic?

Luna rolled her hips from side-to-side and then up. Lincoln rose to meet her, and she let out a long "Nnghhhhhhhhhh."

"How you doing, Luna?" Lynn asked. She leaned back and planted her hands on the mattress like she was about to crab-walk off the bed.

Luna slowly lifted, then sank. Her face was blood red and her chest heaved. Lincoln cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" Lynn asked, gyrating against her father.

Luna lifted up and shook her head. She was quivering.

"Luna's a minute man!" Lynn laughed. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Lynn Sr. lifted his head, and they kissed.

Lynn was right...it was embarrassing...but she was close...too close, her toes dangling over the edge and her knees beginning to buckle. Her entire body was hot and the sensation of being totally filled by her brother, his crowned head raking her tender inner walls, was more intense than she ever expected.

Lynn pulled away from her father's lips and fixed Luna with a mocking stare. "It's not normal for a girl to prematurely ejaculate."

"F-F-Fuck y-y-you," Luna trembled. Lincoln kneaded her breasts, and the added pleasure almost knocked her over.

"I feel bad for Lincoln. Maybe when you're done he can come fuck a _real_ woman."

Lincoln was grinning. He could sense Luna's embarrassment, and something about it really turned him on. The fact that he was having such an effect on her was also really hot. "Don't worry, Luna, I'll love you even if you _do_ cum too soon."

"I-I'm n-n-not gonna c-c-cum."

"Wanna bet?" He pulled back and thrust his hips forward, sending his dick deep into her. She cried out and started to shake. _"Oh sssshhhhit!"_ Her muscles squeezed him, and he allowed his orgasm to come: It mushroomed into her, her body sucking every last drop from his tip and drawing it into her waiting womb. Her hips bucked and she uttered a high pitched cry.

Lynn Sr. groaned as his orgasm welled up and shot into his daughter. She threw her head back, rocked her hips against him, and sighed deeply as her climax spread out from her center and engulfed her whole body.

Luna flopped against Lincoln and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her breasts mashing warmly against his chest. Lincoln put his arms around her and hugged her close, trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Lynn was lying against their father in much the same way, her face toward Lincoln and her eyes smoldering with passion. "Luna won," Lincoln said, squeezing Luna's butt cheek.

"You actually got a chance to cum?"

"I did. And it was better than it was with you."

Lynn reached over and bopped him on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry," Luna said miserably.

"For what?" Lincoln asked and stroked her hair.

"For cumming too soon."

Lincoln laughed. "You didn't cum too soon. You're fine. Lynn's just an asshole."

"I thought I'd last longer. I'm kind of humiliated."

"I was just messing with you, Lune," Lynn said and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, lighten up."

Lincoln ran his fingers along the back of Luna's neck, and she shivered in delight. "It was perfect. _You_ were perfect."

She looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really?"

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Really."

She smiled radiantly, and scooted up to kiss him, their tongues touching and making sweet, soft love to one another.

"Get a room, you two," Lynn said.

Without breaking the kiss, Luna reached out and shoved her hand against her sister's face. With a loud "Whoa!" Lynn fell off the bed and thudded against the floor.

* * *

Luan was pulled against the extension cords lashing her to her parents' bed. They were so tight that they bit into her wrists, and the burning sensation kind of turned her on.

She was naked except for her socks. She _was_ dressed when Mom snagged her from the hallway, but in a whirlwind of passionate kisses and hungry fondling, her blouse and skirt wound up ripped to shreds and thrown casually aside.

Mom knelt over her and gently ran her middle finger up Luan's moist slit. "I have the _perfect_ thing we can do, sweetie," Mom said, bowing her face over Luan's. Her sweet breath filled the girl's nostrils, and a thrill ran through her.

"What?" Luan asked huskily.

"You'll see," Mom said. She leaned in even more, and flicked the tip of her tongue across Luan's braces. Luan watched with bedroom eyes as she drew back and went to the closet. She opened it, rummaged around, then brought out a tennis racket. One of Luan's eyebrows furrowed. What was Mom up to? Was she going to stick the handle in her? She shivered. _I sure hope so!_

Resting the business end of the racket against her shoulder, Mom watched her with a stern expression. She was wearing a sheer nightgown that barely grazed the tops of her ample thighs. "You're, what, fourteen, Luan?"

Luna nodded, her thighs unconsciously rubbing together and her tongue flicking across her bottom lip.

"Speak when I talk to you," Mom said sharply, and Luan's core pinched.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, "I'm fourteen."

"You're young and inexperienced," Mom said, coming forward with an exaggerated swish of the hips...the mistress to the slave...the teacher to the student...the mother to her daughter. Luan's heart raced. She was helpless and totally at her mother's mercy, totally dominated, and from the look in her mother's eyes, she could be either very gentle...or very rough. Luan would take either, and it would make her _cuuuuuuuuummmmm_.

Mom knelt on the bed. "You haven't done much."

"No, ma'am."

Mom was on both knees now. "You're practically a virgin."

"Yes, ma'am."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Luan thought for a second. Technically, she and Luna spent all night and most of the previous afternoon making each other orgasm, but did that count? "This morning," Luan finally said, a smile touching her voice as she remembered sitting on Lincoln's dick at the breakfast table, her entire family watching and getting turned on.

"Ahhh," Rita said, "when your brother fucked you."

"Yes," Luan said, her legs rubbing together at the memory.

"And put his sperm in you."

Luan sighed. "Yes."

"You like hot things, don't you?"

Luan nodded and purred in the back of her throat.

"You're a little slut."

"Yes," Luan said, the friction created by the rubbing of her thighs was _really_ turning her on.

"You sucked him off in front of your little sisters."

Luan sucked her bottom lip in and nodded. She could almost taste Lincoln's hot, sticky precum on her lips like honey.

"Then let him cum on your clothes..."

"Yes! Yes! I'm such a fucking slut, Mommy! Punish me!"

Rita nodded. "Very well." She got up, lifted her dress, and squatted over her daughter. Luan's eyes widened as the edge of a brown turd poked from her mother's working butthole. Rita clenched her teeth and shook as she expelled the shit: Gradually, more and more slipped out until it dropped onto Luan's chest, the warmth against her skin and the feeling of being degraded and violated making her knees wobble.

Mom turned around and looked into Luan's eyes. "This is the Cleveland Hot Waffle, and it is reserved for naughty girls like _you_."

With that, she lifted the racket and brought it down as hard as she could on the turd, pinching Luan's nipples in the process and eliciting a pained yelp from the girl. The turd was flattened and, when Rita threw the racket back, did indeed resemble a waffle. The rank smell of hot intestines raped Luan's nostrils, and her legs rubbed faster, her thighs gliding wetly together.

Rita pulled a hunk of shit from the 'waffle' and pressed it to Luan's lips. "Eat," she commanded. Luna watched her with half-lidded eyes...and slowly, seductively opened her mouth. Rita pushed the piece of feces past Luan's lips, and as the girl chewed, Rita's hand dipped between her daughter's working legs. Luan moaned when her mother began to stroke her pussy.

"How do I taste, baby?"

"So good," Luan said, her lips and teeth smeared brown.

Rita slipped her fingers into Luan and, with her free hand, broke off another piece of the shit waffle. She popped it into her mouth and bit down, bitterness filling her mouth. It stuck to her gums and to the roof of her mouth, squished between her teeth, and coated the back of her throat.

Luan threw her head back and trembled as she came, her eyes opening wide and a long, low squeal pushing past her shit stained lips. Rita pulled her fingers out and cupped her hand beneath Luan's butthole. "Shit."

Pulling against the extension cords, Luan shifted her hips, bit her lip, and pushed, her face turning red. A small tip pushed past her hole and broke off into Rita's hand. Rita popped it into her mouth and rolled it across her tongue like a chocolate ball. The rest of the turd fell onto the bed and Luan stopped pushing. Luan's shit had turned to mush in Rita's mouth. She leaned over, tilted her head, and pressed her lips against her daughter's. Their tongues worked one another, the brown, saliva saturated mess passing from one mouth to the other and back again, the majority of it sliding wetly down Luan's throat.

Rita pulled back and tenderly stroked her daughter's hair. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom," Luan smiled.


	7. Double Trouble

**Sir viper: That's one of the darkest ideas I've ever heard, for multiple reasons; I love it. I think I'm going to add that to my list of concepts for future stories.**

 **anonymous789: My mantra has always been... 'love me, hate me, just don't ignore me.' I'd rather be loved than hated, of course, but I'll take what I can get.**

 **Guest: An idea for a sequel to** _ **Be Mine Forever**_ **has been simmering in the back of my head for a while now. If I write it the same way I'm seeing it in my mind, it'll be a cross between** _ **Halloween**_ **and** _ **Cape Fear.**_ **..with some romantic fluff (and possible sex) thrown in for good measure.**

 **Guest: Sure, hit me with those Linka x Lincoln ideas.**

* * *

Lisa bent over the desk and carefully poured 2 milliliters of byozyanium into a beaker partially filled with tarantite. The mixture bubbled and produced a tiny white curl of steam. She sat the beaker down and glanced over her notes.

"Another finger," she said absently as she flipped a page. Lucy dutifully slipped a third finger into Lisa's vaginal canal, spreading her just a bit more. "Ahhh...that's it." It didn't feel _exactly_ like it did when she and Lincoln had sex that morning, but it was a close enough approximation. She gripped the edge of the table with both hands and pushed back against Lucy's hand, her mind pooling with hazy lust. "Faster." Lucy did as she was told. Her other hand was down the front of her leggings, her middle finger swirling her swollen clit.

When Lisa came, she bowed her head and bared her teeth. She ran a hand through the sweaty tangle of her hair and looked at the beaker. In half an hour, it would be ready and she would administer it first to herself than to her parents and siblings. She was vaguely aware that once the antidote took effect she would feel nothing but abiding shame for perhaps the remainder of her life. She had engaged in many bizarre and repulsive sex acts over the past few hours, acts that would likely haunt her always. She imagined everyone else would feel likewise, their parents most of all. How would they live with the knowledge that they had sexual relations with their _children?_ Doing those types of things with your siblings is bad enough, but your own offspring? Hideous.

And it was _her_ fault. If only she hadn't created that goddamn pheromonal stimulant...or if she'd done it right instead of lousing it up...

"Lisa," Lucy said.

"Yes?" Lisa asked, looking over her shoulder.

Lucy was blushing, her arms at her sides. She must have achieved orgasm simultaneously with Lisa or shortly after. "Can...can I kiss you?"

Lisa felt her loins stirring once more. Why not? We've already done practically everything else together. Lisa turned and started to speak, but Lucy grabbed her by the face and shoved her tongue into her throat. For a moment Lisa flailed her arms in shock, then wrapped them around Lucy's neck and threaded her fingers through her sister's long black hair as she kissed her back. The taste of Lucy's mouth was sweet and warm and intoxicating. Lucy pulled away and stripped her blouse off, revealing her flat, pale chest. Her nipples were two tiny dark patches standing out from milky flesh. Lisa noted that they were erect, and her tongue flicked out as she imagined licking them.

Lucy pulled Lisa's sweater over her head and threw it aside. Her nipples, smaller, were just as hard, the cold air painful against them. Lucy snaked an arm around Lisa's waist and drew her close, their nipples rubbing together. Phantom fingertips of pleasure streaked down Lisa's body and into her center. She licked Lucy's lips, and her sister threw her head back, exposing her slender throat. Lisa kissed it.

"Hmmm...bite me..."

"Lucy, human bites..."

"Bite me..."

Lisa shrugged and nipped Lucy's neck. The older girl trembled. "Harder." Lisa clamped down, breaking skin, the hot, coppery taste of blood filling her mouth. Lucy cried out and bucked her hips, her baking sex grazing Lisa's leg. "I'm so close," Lucy said, "finger me."

Lisa slipped her hand into Lucy's leggings and located her vaginal opening, which she then penetrated with her middle finger. Her walls were wet, hot, and spongey, much like the inside of a cheek. Hm. Fascinating. They rippled and clamped urgently around her finger, as though they were alive and conscious. Lisa shivered.

"Yes...yes...yes...bite me!"

Lisa bit Lucy's neck again and pressed her middle finger as deep into Lucy's vagina as it would go, and the older girl began to orgasm, her entire body shaking and her face turning bright red. Warm liquid flooded her passage and gushed out onto Lisa's palm. Lisa yanked her hand back. "Did you just urinate on me?" she demanded. She lifted her hand to her nose and sniffed. No. It wasn't urine.

"I guess I'm a squirter," Lucy said.

Lisa had heard of squirting, but as she had not devoted much study to human sexuality, she didn't know much about the phenomenon...though she was always willing and eager to learn.

"Lie on my bed, Lucy," Lisa said, "I would like to test that hypothesis..."

"Okay."

Lucy slipped out of her leggings, wiggling her hips as she did so, and then walked over to the bed. She laid on her back and spread her legs. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yes," Lisa grinned, coming forward. She knelt between Lucy's legs, held three fingers together, and inserted them into her sister, who hissed. She then laid her other hand on Lucy's stomach and pressed down as she stroked the roof of Lucy's canal in a 'come hither' gesture. Lisa could feel her fingers against her palm through Lucy's abdomen. She looked up at Lucy. She was biting her bottom lip and playing with her nipples. Lisa pushed deeper while applying more pressure. Lucy hitched and threw her head back. She seemed to enjoy that, so Lisa did it again, slowly increasing her speed. Lucy rocked, her breaths becoming quicker and shallower. Lisa noticed an excess of fluids seeping into Lucy's vagina. An idea struck her, and she leaned her thumb forward, brushing it against the head of Lucy's hooded clit. Lucy's body jerked, and suddenly clear, warm liquid _gushed_ over Lisa's hand and onto the mattress. Lucy arched her back and gave a stuttering cry.

Lisa hurriedly bent and opened her mouth, catching a blast of Lucy's juice. It was sticky, hot, and sweet. Lisa smacked her lips and tried to think of something to compare it to, but couldn't.

"Well...we know you _are_ , in fact, a squirter, at least."

* * *

"Oh, Lincy," Lola said, coming out of her room and leaning her back against the doorframe. She tossed one arm over her forehead in a dramatic pose and regarded him with smoldering eyes.

Lincoln had just come upstairs from the kitchen where he drank five glasses of water back-to-back: All this activity was really dehydrating him. He was somewhat surprised (okay...a _lot_ surprised) when he first came into the living room and found Leni sitting on Mr. Grouse's face, her hips rolling and her head thrown back in pleasure. The hem of her dress was hiked up around her fleshy hips and her bare toes dug into the couch cushion for purchase. Mr. Grouse's throbbing dick jutted up between her legs; she stroked it with one hand. "Hi, Lincy!" she chirruped when she saw him.

Presently, Lincoln put his hands on his hips and favored his younger sister with a cocked brow. She was wearing her usual pink dress and pink gloves, her tiara perched haughtily atop her blonde head.

"It's terrible...it's awful..." she said theatrically.

"What's terrible and awful?" he asked.

She fixed him with big puppy dog eyes. "The princess is still a virgin."

Lincoln's dick twitched.

She came forward and pressed her body against his. Her eyes were level with his crotch. She looked up, her lips quivering. "How can I be a proper princess if I've never been completely _ravished_ by a knight?" She ran the tips of her fingers over his bulge, and his breath caught.

"Isn't the princess _supposed_ to be a virgin?" he asked archly.

She shrugged as she began to pull down his zipper. "Maybe in public she's the paragon of virtue, but in her bedchamber she's a total _whore_." She licked her lips as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled apart the flaps. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and sprang out like a perverted jack-in-the-box. Lola went cross-eyed looking at it. "Yes," she said with a grin, "spear me with your lance, Sir. Lincoln. Take me and have your way with me. Turn me from a princess to a common slut." She stuck out her tongue and ran it along his tip. A shiver went down his spine. She took him in her mouth and went down as far as she could; he bottomed out half way, pushing against the soft limit of her throat. Her mouth wasn't very big: He strained against her cheeks, and the feeling of being constricted was _incredible_...hell, even the painful sensation of her teeth scraping him as she drew back was nice.

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Will you take me to my bedchamber and know me carnally, Sir. Lincoln?"

"I shall, dear princess," Lincoln said, playing along. "It would be the rarest of honors to break the chastity of a fair princess."

She grinned widely and shook with excitement. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, her feet and head hanging in thin air. She threw her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "I've spent many nights dreaming of a knight as dashing as thee coming into my room and knowing me." She brushed her lips against his. "Touching me...kissing me... _fucking me."_ She pressed her lips against his, and her tongue swept into his mouth.

Lincoln knelt on her bed and laid her down, her blonde hair fanning around her head. Her cheeks blazed scarlet, and her eyes were smoky with desire. Lincoln shimmied out of his pants and ran his hands up her bare legs. She giggled. "That tickles, dear sir."

"Pardon, m'lady," he said as his fingers danced up her thighs. Her breath caught. When he reached her panties, he hooked his fingers through them and pulled them down, past her knees, over her ankles. He went to toss them away, but instead pressed them to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Hmmm...the faint aroma of the princess's desire doth linger..." He threw them away and then lifted her dress, revealing her puffy pink flower, slick and glistening with dew. "Sit, m'lady."

Lola sat up, and he pulled the dress over her head. She was naked now save for her gloves, her pearl necklace, and her tiara. Lincoln cupped her chin in his hand and traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. The little girl's breath hitched and her eyelids fluttered closed, her head tilting slightly back as though she were basking in his kiss. He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. She grinned, her eyes still closed. "Hmmm, Lincy."

He kissed her throat, then her chest, flicking his tongue across the hard nub of her nipple. She shivered and moaned, her hands flying to the back of his head. It started to get hard between his lips, and he grazed it with his teeth. "Ahhhhhh..." she breathed. When he pulled away, it shone with silvery saliva. Her eyes were two shimmering pools of ardor. _How did I get so lucky to have so many sexy little sisters?_

"Lay back," he said huskily, and she obeyed, scooting back and spreading her legs. Lincoln got onto his knees and laid his hands on her warm chest, his thumbs touching her nipples. Her skin tightened and her breathing changed. "Ummm..." she said encouragingly. Lincoln watched her heaving breast as he danced his fingers over her quivering stomach then down along her hips. He couldn't be sure, but he thought her lower lips were even wetter than before.

He drew his fingers down her outer thighs to her ankles, across, and then up her inner thighs, his breathing becoming heavier and his lance aching. Lola threw her head to the side and lifted her hips as he moved close to the source of her heat. His tongue was plaster to his upper lip, his heart was gently pounding. She licked her lips and arched her back, the petals of her flower parting, inviting him, begging him, to slide his hips and enter...

Lincoln pressed his hand against her sex, and she squirmed: Wet heat soaked into his palm. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, his middle finger sliding up and down her crevice. She ran her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her shoulder, her collarbone, her chest (dragging his tongue once more across her nipple). "Oh, Lincy, that feels so good." He kissed her stomach, dipped his tongue into her naval, then moved slowly down, his tongue skipping along her taunt, salty skin and thrilling as it reached her cleft.

She threw her hips against his face when he touched her clit. "Ooooh."

Like her nipple, it hardened against his lips. He swirled his tongue around it and then lightly clamped it between his lips. She jerked against him again, a long, hitching series of wordless grunts stumbling from her lips. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she rocked her hips back and forth. "Lincy...Lincy...Lincy...yes, yes, yes, ummmmm..."

He went lower and licked her opening. She pushed his head deeper and squeezed him against her thighs. "Oh, yes!" Her wetness coated his lips and chin, more leaking from her as he licked and rubbed his face against her, his nose tickling her clit. She rocked her hips faster and faster. "Yes! Yes! Yes! God, yes! Yes!" Her arousal was turning him on to no end. A wet spot had formed on the bed where his tip was pressed. With every movement he scraped against the blanket, and the friction was making him dizzy. He pulled away and mounted her, her legs resting on either of his hips. Her face was a lovely shade of red and her eyes sparkled.

"Take me, Lincy," she exhaled through parted lips. "Defile your princess."

Lincoln grabbed his rod and rubbed it up and down her sticky split, his tip kissing the tip of her clit. A tremor ran through her. "I'm so close," she panted, "so close...take me..."

Instead he pressed harder against her tip with his, and she bucked against him with a hoarse cry. He bowed his head as a spike of pleasure burst in his stomach. "I-I'm close too."

"Then do it," she said, pushing her hips desperately forward, "fuck me."

He guided himself to her passage and moved his hips slowly forward, his head gently parting her and sliding just past her silky inner lips. He paused and fought back a wave of ecstasy that threatened to crash over him and drown him; Lola shook and moaned, her fingers clawing at his chest. "Lincoln...god...ohhhhh..."

She lifted her hips, and another inch sank into her. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she tossed her head back, her blonde hair rustling against her pillow. Lincoln began to shiver as his orgasm started to rise like magma through a volcanic vent. He pushed another inch.

"Lincy!" Lola moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

He leaned over her and put his palms against her face, his fingers tangling in her hair. "Let it come," he panted. "My beautiful princess."

Her body went stiff and her muscles contracted around him. He groaned as his seed burst forth and splattered her walls. He drove his hips against hers, and his entire length filled her, his second spurt hitting her cervix. She threw her hips up and screamed as his third pump overflowed her womb and sent white streams coursing from between their fevered place of union, some leaking down the swell of her butt, some dripping down his emptying sack.

"Oh, Lincoln!" she cried, pulling his head to her breast. "That was _divine!"_

"I'm glad you liked it," he said.

"Oh, I _loved_ it."

"I liked watching," someone said, and they both turned to see Lana sitting on her bed, a big grin across her face. Neither one had noticed her. She wasn't there when they started. "I kinda wanna try," she said.

"Yeah?" Lincoln asked. He checked his dick to confirm that it was still hard. It was.

Lana nodded. "Yeah. But I don't wanna do it like you guys did." She jumped off the bed. "I wanna do it _rough."_

"Like in that book you like so much?" Lincoln asked.

She nodded as she undid the clasps of her overalls. Lincoln looked up at Lola. They were so alike physically, but so dissimilar in personality. Ying and yang, pizza and ice cream...each perfect in her own way.

"Go," Lola said, and kissed his forehead. " _I_ have to clean up."

Lincoln kissed her stomach and sat. Lana was stepping out of her overalls. She wore a pale blue pair of panties and a simple white shirt which clung to her erect nipples. She looked at him and grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Lincoln asked as Lola slipped out of bed, retrieved her dress, and pressed it against her naked body.

"Nothing fancy," Lana said. She jammed her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down. Lincoln's eyes instantly went to her hairless cleft. The panties slid down her legs and pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them and turned, bending over the bed and propping herself up on her elbows. "Just hard and fast."

Lincoln chuckled. "If that's what you want, we can work something out." He got up and crossed the room.

She watched him over her shoulder, a sly smile on her glowing face. "That _is_ what I want."

He reached her and put his hands on her hips. "Be as fast and hard as you..."

He slammed his hips forward, and his member speared her core, pushing her lips toughly apart and filling her canal. She grunted in surprise and her elbows gave out, spilling her flush against the mattress. He pulled back and rammed forward again, and again, his fingers digging painfully into her hips. "Jesus, Lincoln!" she cried. "You're like a rapist or something!"

"I can stop," he said, pausing.

"You _better_ not."

"That's what I thought," he said playfully, and shoved his hips forward, poking the front of her womb and making her grunt again. His dick slipped along her slick insides, her body gripping him and trying to squeeze his seed out like toothpaste from a tube. He rammed her again.

"Shit!" she wailed. "Fuck!"

"Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned.

"Kinda...but it feels _so_ good."

He fell into a violent tempo; Lana tossed her head from side-to-side and at one point bit the covers. She threw herself back to meet each one of his thrusts.

An idea came to him, and he let go of one hip, grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back. She let out a strangled cry.

"Too much?"

"No!" she sputtered.

He pressed his free hand against her back and plowed deep into her. Her womb dented under his head. "Yes! Fuck, Linc! Yes! Faster!"

Sweat ran down his brow and his back, a bead slipping down the crack of his ass. He was standing on his tippy-toes and surging back and forth, making sure to put extra force into each forward motion. Lana spat an "Uh" each time he shot into her.

Lincoln felt his orgasm approaching. "Are you close?"

Lana was biting her lips. "Umhm."

Two more thrusts, and it was burning against the inside of his slit. He reached his free arm around, wrapped it around her neck, and yanked her back as it blasted from him. She yelled, and her body went limp against him...then jerked as if a bomb had gone off in her stomach. "Fuck yes!"

He squeezed harder and at the same time lifted her arm behind her back. Pain, pleasure, euphoria, agony, and a thousand other intense sensations streaked through her body, and her mind filled with warm fuzz.

Lincoln released her and shoved her against the bed, her body sliding off of his. He didn't realize he was still cumming until a wad spurted out and landed on the small of her back.

"How was that?" he panted. He was feeling kind of dizzy after fucking both the twins. He needed to lie down, and maybe eat something.

Lana held up a thumb. "P-P-Pretty g-good," she trembled.


	8. Ronnie Anne Loses Her Virginity

**LoudLurker: Okay, Annie Wilkes. If you'll remember, Paul wound up smashing her head in with a typewriter, stuffing a bunch of paper into her mouth, and setting it on fire :P**

 **Guest: One day, perhaps. I have two stories done and ready to go (minus editing) and I just started on another. It's a Lincoln-is-adopted story. I know that might be clichéd, but, come on, everyone, I'm Flagg1991, you know I have the goods. It'll be a great fic, I promise.**

 **Midgar9210: It gets better...it gets worse...but it gets better.**

* * *

The girl shuffled stiffly along the sidewalk, hissing every time her thighs rubbed together. She stopped and leaned against someone's mailbox, her breath coming in short, hot gasps. _Ay dios motherfucking mio,_ as her grandmother would say (minus the 'motherfucking' part). She lived...what...two miles away from Lincoln's house? Two miles wasn't shit. She walked all over because walking helped clear her head; she could walk two miles on her hands. Usually, it took her a little under a half an hour to reach Lincoln's house. Today it took her over an hour just to hit the end of his street. Lifting her head, she could see his house _waaaaaay_ down at the other end. The reason it was taking her so long was this: Every time her legs rubbed together, she practically had an orgasm. Her pussy was hot, wet, swollen...and so sensitive that even the soft rustle of her underwear brought her nearly to the edge: If she walked too fast, she'd wind up dropping to the pavement where she'd writhe and squeal with pleasure, cumming and shaking in front of horrified passersby. Actually, that idea was kind of hot...

She imagined plopping down onto the soft grass of one of the front lawns bordering the sidewalk and rubbing her legs together until she screamed and soaked through the front of her shorts, and a tingle went down her spine. _In front of God and everyone_. That was something else her grandmother was fond of saying. She didn't want that, though. She wanted the real thing.

Lincoln. She wanted Lincoln. She wanted Lincoln to pin her shoulders to the bed, look into her eyes, and thrust. She wanted him to pop her cherry and fill her with gallons and gallons of hot cum until she swelled up like a character in one of those weird cartoon porn pictures she sometimes stumbled across when she was looking at porn on her phone; she wanted it to come out of her belly button, her nose, her ears, out of every fucking pore as though she were a sponge. A _cum_ sponge.

Lincoln's cum sponge.

She shivered. She had to get there and _now_. She pushed away from the mailbox and started toward Lincoln's house, her feet scraping against the concrete. The friction was becoming too much already, and she stopped again. Goddamn it! She drew a frustrated sigh and set her mind to work. What if she spread her legs apart like a sumo wrestler or something? She wiggled her hips and planted her feet as far apart as she could. She swung one forward, then the other. Not the quickest mode of transportation – and she probably looked dumb as hell – but it worked. Sighing, she scuttled up the sidewalk. _I'm coming, Lincoln!_

A guy in a leather jacket and big brown sunglasses came out of a house, lit a cigarette, and then turned onto the sidewalk. He looked up, saw her, and cocked his head. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fuck you," Ronnie Anne said as she scurried past.

"That's why I voted for Trump," he said under his breath, and went to his car.

When she finally reached Lincoln's house, she rested against his mailbox and studied the front of the house. _I'm here, lame-o. Cum in me._

Swinging her legs, she crossed the lawn and went up the stairs. At the front door, she smoothed her hair back and took a deep breath. Did she look as hot as she felt? What would he think if he saw her and she looked like she'd just run a marathon? Maybe he'd know she was aroused and it'd turn him on...

Ronnie knocked urgently. _Open up, Lincoln...and I'll open up too..._

No one came to the door, and she knocked again, harder this time. _Come on, goddamn it, I'm trying to get off!_

She heard the sound of footsteps, and the door was suddenly wrenched open, Ronnie's jaw dropping at the sight that greeted her. Lincoln's mother was dressed in a black leather leotard, fishnet stocking, and black knee high boots. She was holding a riding crop in one hand and the end of a leash in the other. Ronnie's eyes flicked down, and she was shocked to see Luan on her hands and knees, her tongue hanging from her mouth. She was totally naked save for a studded collar around her neck to which the leash was affixed.

What the _fuck?_

"Yes?" Rita demanded.

Ronnie's throat constricted and she couldn't speak. Part of it was shock, yeah, but a bigger part was _gee, that's fucking hot!_

"Speak!"

Ronnie jumped. "I, uh, I was just wondering if...is Lincoln here?"

Rita raised one eyebrow. "And why ever do you want to see him, dear?"

"Just...to...you know...play video games or..."

Rita leaned in, a wicked smile crossing her face. "You want to have sex with him, don't you?"

Horror filled Ronnie. "No! God, no! I would never...I mean, he's hot and all...but I'm not..."

Rita sniffed deeply. "I can smell your musk." She pressed her hand to Ronnie's forehead. "You're hot...with desire. You're here to open your legs for Lincoln."

Ronnie sputtered. "No, it's not..."

Rita flicked her wrist, and the riding crop struck the side of her own leg with a loud crack. Ronnie jumped. "Yes! Okay! I'm here to fuck Lincoln!"

A satisfied chuckle escaped Rita's lips as she drew back to her full height. "He's upstairs," she said, and stepped aside.

Swallowing, Ronnie nodded. Okay, this was _really_ strange, but really arousing. She brushed past Rita and paused when she saw Leni on the couch, her head bowed and her hair in her face. She was wearing a dress, the thin straps around her arms and her chest and shoulders bare. A pair of legs told Ronnie that she was on top of someone...grinding. Ronnie's center ached and her heart bounced. She took a deep breath, and the pungent odor of sex tantalized her nostrils and made her mouth water.

"You have a _lot_ of cum in there, Mr. Grouse," Leni cooed.

"It's been a _long_ time," a raspy voice replied.

Something struck Ronnie's ass, and she jumped forward with a pained cry, her opening filling with girl cum. "Upstairs!" Rita commanded.

"Okay! Okay!"

Rubbing her sore butt, Ronnie hurried up the stairs, sparing a single glance over her shoulder. Rita watched her with crossed arms, Luan on her knees and grinding against one of her mother's boots.

In the upstairs hall, Ronnie looked around. Lynn dashed out of her room and started toward the bathroom, a football tucked under one arm. She was wearing an oversized sports jersey that stopped halfway down her thighs and a pair of socks. Oh, _she's_ normal at least.

Luna blasted out of the room after her and nearly went down. She caught up with her sister and tackled her. They crashed to the floor and Lynn cried out. "Got'cha!" Luna cried. She then lifted up the back of her sister's jersey, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and buried her face in-between the younger girl's ass cheeks. Ronnie gaped. Lynn thrashed and squealed, pushing back against her sister's face. Ronnie's knees unconsciously bowed and she felt a sudden rush of desire. She would have joined them had a pair of arms not wrapped around her stomach from behind, startling her. "Hey," Lincoln said, his breath hot against her ear, and she instantly relaxed; her body melted back into his and he kissed her neck with soft, gentle lips. Something hard and unyielding rubbed against the small of her back, and her breath hitched as she imagined what it could be.

She purred as he kissed the spot below her ear, and licked her earlobe. She was so damp that she imagined a dark patch must be even now forming on the crotch of her shorts. "I didn't expect to see you today," he panted, and she dragged her teeth across her bottom lip.

"I can't stop thinking about yesterday," she said, arching her back and moving her butt against his bulge. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and turned to look into his eyes. They smoldered with passion. "The way you tasted..." He moved closer, and they kissed, the tips of their tongues skipping briefly across one another. His hands crawled up her stomach and chest as the kiss deepened. She threw her arm back and ran her fingers through his hair. His hands reached her sensitive breasts, then crept down, over her stomach, between her legs. She gasped into his mouth as her entire body started to quake. Across the hall, Lynn rolled onto her back and Luna's head slipped between her legs.

Lincoln kneaded her through her shorts, and the powerful sensations fanning into her stomach made it hard to stand. She puffed into his mouth, and he puffed back into hers. Thank God. Otherwise she might not be able to breathe. She reached her other arm behind her back and trailed her fingers up his leg, across his inner thigh, to his throbbing bulge. His heat seeped through the denim of his jeans, and her heart blasted. Just yesterday it was in her mouth, filling her, its slit leaking precious, tasty, sticky precum onto her waiting tongue. Just the memory of it was enough to drive her wild.

His fingertips brushed to her stomach then slipped into her shorts. She tensed as they went into her panties next, her breathing becoming even more labored than before. He grazed her lips and dug his middle finger between them. She tossed her head and bared her teeth. "I'm so fucking close."

He stroked her slowly, deeply, his middle finger flicking her clit and making her knees shake. "Let's go in my room," he whispered huskily.

"Please," she moaned.

Kissing her neck again, he pulled his hand out of her shorts and gripped her hips, drawing her back into his room. Inside, she kicked the door closed and spun in Lincoln's arms, her lips mashing against his and her tongue shooting over his. He grabbed the sides of her hoodie and pulled her flush against him: His tent poked her crotch, and a bomb blast of gnashing pleasure scattered up through her chest. He let go and grabbed her ass, and she practically gushed.

She pushed him back, and he sat hard on mattress. She unzipped her hoodie and shrugged out of it, tossing it aside. She wore a black tank top beneath. Her rigid nipples brushed painfully against the fabric. Lincoln saw them and licked his lips, which made her core tingle hotly. A goofy grin spread across her face and she didn't care to hide it. "See anything you like?" she asked impishly.

"I see _two_ things I like," he said, and his eyes flickered to hers. Suddenly her face was very hot, her heart was throbbing very fast, and her stomach was very fluttery. She licked her lips before she spoke again.

"Do you want to see them?"

Lincoln nodded. "Yes, please."

She crossed her arms and clutched her shirt in both hands, her body seizing as it sank in that she was actually going to show Lincoln Loud her body. She'd been planning to do more than that all day of course, but being here now, with him sitting before her, his eyes gently caressing her, it was different. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if she wasn't sexy enough for him? She didn't really have breasts yet, and her hips weren't all that shapely. Why would he want to look at her when he could look at Lori or Leni?

He drummed his fingers on his knees, his eyes thrumming with anticipation. He leaned forward. "I really want to see them," he said.

He looked so...hungry for her. Her hesitation melted and she pulled the shirt up and tossed it on top of her hoodie. She wore a purple bra. Not that she had much to support. Gotta start sometime, though, right? She reached behind her back and undid the clasps. Lincoln leaned forward, his eyes big. She allowed the straps to fall down her arms, then shrugged out of them and let it drop to the floor. Her chest was bared entirely, her tiny breasts no bigger than a handful...a handful if he wanted them.

A deep flush crept across her chest and she searched his eyes for any sign of disappointment or disgust. Instead she saw a boyish twinkle that bespoke wonderment...and desire. "Do you like them?"

He grinned and nodded. "I do."

Joy flooded her, and she grinned too.

"They're beautiful."

"Thanks," she said. "Do you...wanna see something else?"

"Yes."

Her heart was slamming now. She unbuttoned the front of her shorts and slid them down. They hit the floor and she stepped out of them. She was dressed only in purple knee high socks and soaked white panties, the crotch of which were pinched between her lips, giving her a cameltoe. Lincoln wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and shifted. His dick was hard enough to cut a fucking diamond, and it was already leaking again. Something told him he wouldn't last long inside Ronnie Anne's dripping pot. From how damp her panties were, he didn't think she'd last long either.

She watched him with an uncertain expression, her hands crossed over her stomach. "Ronnie Anne," he said as he slid off the bed, "I like you...I've liked you from the moment I first saw you." He got on his knees and looked up at her. She was breathing heavy. He thought for a moment, trying to find the words. He decided to just speak from the heart. "You're beautiful. When you smile it makes my heart race and the sound of your voice is the sweetest music." He scooted closer and put his hands on the backs of her legs. She looked down at him with the deepest blush he had ever seen, her bottom lip quivering. "I love you, Ronnie Anne Santiago, and...and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He trailed his hands along her outer thighs and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Was it his imagination or were her eyes watering?

"I love you too," she finally said, and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much, Lincoln, and I always have."

He slowly pulled her panties down, her wet heat washing against his face. Her unique smell drew him closer. He grabbed her butt cheeks in his hands and plunged his tongue between her folds.

Ronnie's face scrunched as his tongue lovingly licked her center, the tip dipping briefly into her virgin opening before traveling up to the bulb of her clit. Fingers of pleasure danced up her body and she threw her head back with a moan, her hips thrusting forward and her hands plundering Lincoln's hair. He flicked his tongue against her clit and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her butt. "Lincoln..." she sighed, her hips undulating of their own violation. He put his lips around her clit and drew it forward; her knees buckled and a sharp gasp tore from her throat. He looked up at her and she stroked his forehead. _How did I get so lucky?_ she thought. In that moment, she vowed to never let him go.

"Lay down," he said.

He got up and she crawled onto the bed. He climbed on, and they lay next to each other, his hand resting on her crazily bouncing chest and hers on his cheek. "You're beautiful," he said, and leaned in. They kissed softly, their tongues slowly conjugating and their lips caressing. His hand crept down her stomach, and when it stroked her mound, she drew a sharp breath through her nose. She kissed him deeper and with more urgency. Her body was burning and her heart was pumping so fast she feared it would tear loose of its moorings and rocket right out of her chest. She grabbed him through his pants and rubbed his tip as his finger slipped along her wet center and to her entrance. It pressed against her, and her blanked with passion.

His hand was shaking when he pulled it away and unzipped his pants, bringing out his big, hard, hot, throbbing dick. Ronnie purred. Lincoln glanced at her and flashed a nervous grin. His face was bright red and sweat coursed down his cheeks. "You alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "I, uh...I just...I'm really close already."

"So am I," she said. "Very close. You almost made me cum just now."

"I almost made myself cum." He slipped his legs out of his pants and rolled onto her, his knees separating her legs. His heat pounded against her, and she shuddered. He put an arm on either side of her and looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you."

She put her arms around his neck. "Then do it, lame-o. Make love to me."

He scooted up, and his head prodded her. He took it in his hand and swallowed hard. He pushed forward, but instead of putting it in, he rubbed it gently along her crease, leaving a trail of liquid fire in his wake. Ronnie bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. When it touched her clit, her mouth dropped open and she let out a staggering breath. "Don't tease me," she said. "Please. I need you in me _now_."

Lincoln grinned. "Do you now?"

She nodded.

He slid himself down to her hole and worked his hips forward, poking but not penetrating it.

 _"Please!"_

Lincoln drew back then heaved forward, his head crashing through her hymen and plunging into her torrid depth. She cried out and bucked against him, her wet, satiny walls wringing him. He sputtered and felt like a train about to jump the tracks: 20,000 tons of hot metal screaming out of control, as unstoppable as an act of god. He drew back and shot into her again, his member swelling. He knew now how Luna felt.

Ronnie moaned and grabbed a handful of the blanket as her heart finally came loose and dropped through her like a boulder through wet tissue paper. Her hips jerked up, her body greedily drawing Lincoln deeper, and a tsunami of rapture broke over her. Lincoln thrusted one more time and released his load: It spilled into the chasm of her soul and rushed through her like hot lead. She rocked her hips against him, taking him deeper for the second pump. The burning in her sacred chamber increased, and she yelled out in a bliss so intense that it was like agony.

"Uhhhh," Lincoln shivered, and spurted a third time.

For a moment he bowed his head and fought to get his breathing under control. He was trembling like a wet dog. Of all the sex he had had over the past twenty-four hours...this was the best. When he trusted himself not to fall apart in a broken heap, he pulled out and flopped onto the bed. Ronnie lifted her hips and squeezed her legs, her head tilted back and her eyes closed, a satisfied look on her face. "You're spilling out like crazy," she said dreamily.

"Uh...sorry?"

"Lincoln!" a voice cried, and Lincoln jumped. He and Ronnie looked to the doorway. A girl stared at him with shocked eyes, her mouth a perfect O of surprise.

It was Carol Pingrey.


	9. The Final Sister

Lisa was the first to take the antidote; she filled a syringe, rolled her shirtsleeve up, and jabbed the needle into her vein, whereupon she slowly and evenly depressed the plunger. Heat spread instantly from the injection site as the liquid was carried through her bloodstream. She ripped open a Band-Aid, pressed a cotton swab to the pinprick hole, and then flattened the bandage over it. Lucy was standing over her, her hands clasped behind her back. She rocked back and forth on her heels. "How long until we know?"

"Half an hour," Lisa said, plucking the plastic cap from between her teeth and sheathing the needle with it. She laid it on the desk and got up from her chair. "When I'm sure it's safe – and effective – I will give you a dose, then we'll administer one to each of our siblings and to our parents."

"What if it _isn't_ safe?"

"Then I'll die an agonizing death and all hope will be lost, leading to a potential situation where you and the rest of our family are trapped in a perpetual downward spiral of lust and perversion. In other words: You're fucked."

Lucy rocked backwards and thrust her hips. "Speaking of which..."

"In a minute, Lucy," Lisa said. "I need to use the lavatory."

In the bathroom, Lisa did her business and then dragged a step stool over to the sink. She climbed up and studied her face in the mirror. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were bloodshot even though she'd gotten a full night's sleep. _All the sex,_ she thought to herself. Sexual activity –and the accompanying orgasm – is physically and emotionally draining. She foresaw an early bedtime for her parents and her siblings...if they didn't drop the moment their lust-fever broke.

Back in her bedroom, she closed the door. Lucy was sitting in the chair, her legs swinging back and forth. Lisa's core tingled insistently. _Alright, goddamn you, this will be your last orgasm for a_ very _long time...I hope._

"Get on the bed," Lisa said. Lucy smiled almost imperceptibly and got up, pulling her leggings down as she crossed to Lisa's bed. She kicked them away and crawled onto the bed, Lisa's breath deepening as her sister's cheeks slightly spread, revealing her everything. Lisa pulled her own pants down and stepped out of them. She vaguely wondered how closely the effects of the pheromone approximated a normal human sex drive, as before succumbing to it, she did not have one of her own. The things she and the others had done and were currently doing were not normal...she knew that, but this constant hot _fullness_ in her loins...was that anywhere near the real thing? Because if it was, she was _not_ looking forward to her teens.

Lisa crawled onto the bed and Lucy drew her knees under herself and straightened her back. Lisa sat, realized she was too short to reach (she often forgot how young and small she was), then got onto her knees as well. Without a word, Lucy leaned in, and Lisa tilted her head, meeting her sister's lips with her own and opening her mouth to allow Lucy's questing tongue entrance. They kissed slowly, passionately, Lisa's heartbeat steadily increasing until the organ in question slammed against her ribcage with such force that she could imagine it slipping through her ribs and breaking through her chest like an alien being. Lucy slipped her fingers into Lisa's hair, and Lisa did likewise, turning herself over to homo-incestuous passion. Her tiny body burned from head to toe and her stomach filled with a noxious cloud of lust. She shoved Lucy back and climbed on top of her, resting one hand on her sister's throbbing girlhood and the other on her breast. Lucy made an _hmmmm_ sound deep in the back of her throat.

Lisa trailed her middle finger between Lucy's moist lips while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Lucy lifted her hips insistently up, and Lisa slipped her finger into the goth, which elicited a hitching breath through parted lips. Lisa had not spent a lot of time with her other sisters, so could not say what was common among the Loud girls and what was not. Did they all produce as much vaginal lubrication as Lucy? She was a virtual sponge: One touch and it seeped warmly out, leaking down her legs, the cleft of her buttocks, and your hand in sweet, burning trails. Even now a bead was coursing down Lisa's wrist. The little girl pulled her fingers out, raised her hand to her mouth, and licked the warm nectar. It was salty and sticky on the tip of her tongue. _The taste of big sister_.

She shuddered.

Lucy's cheeks were bright red and her lips were arranged in a tiny Mona Lisa smile. Lisa leaned forward to ministrant to her sister's sexual needs, but she suddenly went lightheaded and swayed.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine," Lisa said, and cupped Lucy's mound in her hand. "I just...felt...strangely for a second."

Lucy burned against her palm. It was a hot, slimy sensation. Lisa's lips dipped in a distasteful frown as she penetrated the girl with her middle finger.

Inside, it was even worse.

She blinked, and the reality of her situation crashed over her like a flood of rocks. Her hand was between her sister's legs...her finger was _inside of her_.

With a cry, Lisa yanked her hand back and fell onto her butt. Lucy's thick mucous coated Lisa's finger, and with a noise of disgust, she blotted it on her pants.

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows. "What's wrong?"

Lisa looked at her hand. It felt dirty. And – God in heaven – what was that awful taste in her mouth?

She took a mental inventory. Her vagina no longer quivered with need, though it was _extremely_ sore and tender. She slipped her hand between her thighs (the one _without_ Lucy's mucous on it) and sighed in relief. The neigh unbearable heat was gone. "I'm cured," she said, and smiled. "It worked!"

Shaking with joy like a small dog, Lisa jumped off the bed and hurried to her lab while Lucy looked sadly after her. "Lisa..."

"This is _great_ ," Lisa said as she filled a second syringe with the concoction. She glanced at the clock and noted that it had taken the serum less than twenty minutes to take effect. Of course, she was the youngest and smallest of the afflicted, so it _would_ work its way through her more quickly than the others. With Mom (who was undoubtedly the heaviest of the Louds), it might take closer to 45 minutes, but with the others...

"Lisa?"

"What?" Lisa asked more sharply than she meant. She was filling the syringe.

"I didn't cum."

"Neither did I," Lisa said dismissively. "The average woman does not experience orgasm during her first time. The fact that Lincoln brought you to orgasm twice (no, three times, or was it four? Goddamn it, I can't remember) and I brought you there...on innumerable occasions...puts you and your sexual frustration beyond my pity." She held the needle up and looked at her sister. Though her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, Lisa could discern bitter disappointment on her face. "Take the shot like a good girl and I'll get you off one more time, alright?"

Lucy smiled. "Okay." She rolled up her sleeve and presented her arm to Lisa. Lisa quickly located the vein, tapped it, and pushed the plunger: Amber liquid flowed into Lucy. She hissed. "It burns."

"Oops," Lisa said, "I confused the serum with holy water."

Lucy's face showed no expression.

"I was attempting to be humorous," Lisa said. She pulled the needle out of Lucy's arm, dabbed the injection site with a cotton swab, then slapped a Band-Aid on. It had a picture of a red dog, a blue dog, and a yellow dog sitting side-by-side-by-side and smiling. _We're laughing at your boo-boo, Little Johnny. Your pain amuses us._

"Can I cum now?" Lucy asked.

Lisa sighed. "Yes." She got up, went over to her desk, and took a single latex glove from a box. She slipped it onto her left hand, grabbed her computer chair, and rolled it over next to the bed. "Lie back," she sighed, and Lucy obeyed, lying down and propping her legs up in an M. She was _lucky_ that Lisa was a good sister who had a healthy amount of empathy, otherwise she would be doing this herself.

After all, without Lucy staying by her side and...doing things for her...she _never_ would have finished this serum.

She'd probably still be having sex with Charles.

Hot shame crept up the back of her neck. Good Christ...she engaged in full, penetrative vaginal intercourse with a canine. She remembered the feeling of his ejaculate shooting against her walls, and shuddered again.

She put her hand between Lucy's legs and started rubbing her clit in a mechanical, perfunctory manner. Lucy's hands slid over her chest, her thumb and forefingers pinching her nipples through her blouse. "I'm pretending I'm at the gynecologist's," Lucy panted, "and the doctor's rubbing me because I made him horny."

Lisa didn't reply.

"Pretend to be the doctor."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Gee, Miss Loud, you're really making me horny."

"You're not supposed to get horny from eight-year-old girls," she panted, beginning to open and close her legs, putting Lisa in mind of a bat preparing to take flight. Oh, brother. Lisa rubbed faster. _Hurry up, damn it._ "Y-You're a pedophile, aren't you?" Lucy's voice was thick with pleasure.

"Quite," Lisa sighed.

Lucy slipped her hands under her shirt and pinched her nipples. "It's okay...I won't tell my mom..."

Lisa bared her teeth, leaned in (applying pressure to Lucy's clit), and rubbed even harder. Lucy cried out and jerked forward, her eyes flying open and her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. "Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Lisa removed her hand from between the girl's legs, peeled off the glove, and walked over to the wastebasket with it pinched between her thumb and forefinger.

On the bed, Lucy was lay with her knees together, her eyes simply staring up at the ceiling. "How do you feel?" Lisa asked, coming over.

"Ashamed of myself," Lucy said.

Lisa blinked. "No desire?"

"Well," Lucy sighed, "I have the desire to take a very long shower."

A grin spread across Lisa's face. "The antidote is working." An idea struck her. "I wonder if achieving orgasm speeds the process up." It would make sense, as the increased blood flow would more quickly distribute the serum through the body's system. She would have to look into that, but for now, she needed to cure her family once and for all.

* * *

"Who the hell is _she?_ " Ronnie asked, hooking a thumb at the girl in the doorway.

"Carol Pingrey," Lincoln said with a touch of apprehension. "She's..."

"His girlfriend," Carol said.

Ronnie snorted. "Like hell you are."

Carol arched a single eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "You wanna bet...bitch?"

Ronnie's face darkened. She sprang up, but Lincoln held her back. "Stop! Both of you!" Carol crossed her arms and regarded them with a half-smile. She wasn't even upset that he was fucking another girl. She was upset that he wasn't fucking _her_. When she opened the door and saw him thrusting wildly, his pale little butt flexing and his muscles rippling under his skin, her womb filled with molten desire. The sounds the girl made and their warm, combined smell made her salivate.

"You had sex with her?" Ronnie asked.

Lincoln nodded, shamefaced.

Ronnie pursed her lips and shook her head. "You know...fine, whatever, but...you know, I'm a little disappointed you lost your V-card to her and not me."

"Yeah," Lincoln laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. _I actually lost it to Lucy._

"You know, Linc," Carol said, coming into the room, "I don't mind sharing. I mean...there's no law that says you can't have _two_ girlfriends."

Lincoln didn't know how to respond to that. _Two_ girlfriends? Oh, man, that's like a dream come true! He liked Carol because she was kind of sweet, and he liked Ronnie Anne because she was kind of salty. Having Carol _and_ Ronnie Anne would be like having the best of both worlds. He glanced at Ronnie, and she wore a thoughtful expression. Normally she didn't like to share, but polygamy went against all the established rules of relationships...and she _liked_ breaking the rules. Plus, Carol _was_ kind of cute. Feisty, too. Ronnie could definitely see them having fun together.

"Alright, lame-o," she said, "I'll go for that, but we're gonna have to set some ground rules."

Lincoln and Carol both looked at her expectantly. "First," Ronnie said to the older girl, "we spilt him evenly. You get him Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, I'll take him Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

"What about Saturday?" Carol asked.

Ronnie shrugged. "Saturday will be a...girls' day."

A smile crept across Carol's face.

"Second, if there's something you need to take a girl too – I dunno, some gay ass dance or something – you ask both of us. If we both say yes, you're taking two girls. Get over it."

Lincoln shrugged one shoulder as if to say _I'll try_. Inside, however, he was grinning. Two girls? Everyone would eat their fucking hearts out!

"Third..." Ronnie started, but trailed off. Carol was giving her bedroom eyes and it was starting to make her hot. She blushed and coughed. "Third, uhhhh..." Carol licked her lips. "...uh...you did both of us today, Lincoln, right?" Ronnie asked absently, losing herself in Carol's eyes.

"Yes," Lincoln said.

"Alright, girl time," she said. She and Carol moved forward at the same time and met in their middle, the older girl cupping the younger one's cheek in her hand and shoving her tongue into her mouth. Lincoln's jaw dropped as Carol pushed Ronnie back against the bed and mounted her.

His dick was throbbing so hard it hurt.

"Get outta here, lame-o," Ronnie said. "You'll get some later."

"It's okay, sweetie," Carol said to him, "I'm going to show this little girl how a _woman_ treats her man."

Ronnie giggled. "That's not likely."

Without another word, Carol bent over and they kissed again, flashes of their tongues visible between their working lips. Lincoln swallowed hard. He started to reach for Carol, but Ronnie waved him away.

Fine, he huffed and got up, I gotta take a leak anyway. He threw one last glace over his shoulder, and jittered when he saw Ronnie's small hands pushing Carol's skirt up her butt. The older girl was not wearing panties.

Ummmm... _dayum_.

Girl time. Right. He went out into the hall and closed the door to give them some privacy. He didn't realize that he was completely naked, not that he would have cared if he did. In the bathroom, he stood over the toilet and forced hot piss through his erection, which wasn't easy, then washed his hands and studied his reflection in the mirror. _You, my man, have two beautiful girlfriends and nine fine ass sisters – not to mention a bomb ass mother. You're the luckiest kid in the world._ He grinned. Yes he was.

He opened the door, and started when he was met by Lori's face hovering just inches from his own, her eyes half-lidded and her lips arranged in a slinky smile. "There you are," she said, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him closer. "I've been waiting _literally_ all day to have sex with you."

She smooshed her lips against his, and after a disoriented moment, he wrapped his arms around her neck and opened his mouth. Lori's tongue skitted over his teeth and crashed against his like a wave, her salvia flooding his mouth and making his knees weak. When she reached down and took him in her hand, he jumped and she laughed into his mouth. "Um, hi, Lincoln."

Her fingers stoked along the shaft, and he shivered. "How about we go in my room?" she asked, standing to her full height. Her blue tank top clung to her breasts which, Lincoln saw, were bare underneath: Her nipples looked as hard as his dick felt, and he wanted to suck them very badly. "O-Okay."

She reached out, took his hand in hers, and wove their fingers together. "Let's go," she said, and dragged him into her bedroom. He paused when he saw Dad bending Bobby over Leni's bed. Bobby's eyes were closed and his fingers clawed at the covers, each one of Dad's deep thrusts knocking a rip of breath from Bobby's quivering lips. "I called him to come take care of me, but he hasn't even touched me." Lori sat on the edge of the bed and pouted. "I think my boyfriend's gay now."

Lincoln touched her face. "Your brother's not." She bit her bottom lip. "Show me." He sat next to her and slipped his arm around her, never breaking eye contact. He leaned in, and kissed her slowly, massaging her tongue with his and licking the insides of her cheeks. She grasped the front of his shirt in one jittery hand and slowly slid her other across the top of his leg and down the swell of his inner thigh. He tightened his arm around her shoulder and slipped his free hand up the front of her shirt, her breath hitching when he found her soft, warm breast and started to rub her aching nipple with his palm. She closed her fingers around his shaft and moved it back and forth in long, slow strokes.

A bead of his precum dripped into the hollow between her thumb and index finger. She let go, brought it to her lips, and licked it. "You taste good," she said.

"I bet you taste good too," he said.

"Wanna find out?"

He nodded.

She stood up, unbuttoned her shorts, and slid them down her long, shapely legs. Her butt was firm and pert. She pulled her tank top off and dropped it. She stood naked before him, her hands on her hips and one leg cocked. "How do I look?"

His eyes swept over her spritely form, from her pink toenails to her wide, child-bearing hips to her small but perky breasts, her slender throat, her soft lips, her sparkling eyes, the silken blonde bangs curling against her forehead. "Sexy," was all Lincoln could say.

"Thank you, Lincy," she said with a girlish blush. She craned her neck to get a better look at his package, her lips turning up seductively. "You're pretty sexy too. _Way_ sexier than Bobby."

Bobby grunted gayly as Dad thrusted.

Lori rolled her eyes, then sat on the bed. Lincoln slipped off and got between her legs. She propped one on his shoulder with a flourish, then the other, a roguish light in her eyes. Lincoln scooted closer, his breath quickening as her fragrant heat found his nose. She shifted closer, laying her glistening sex out like a buffet...a pink, wet, hot buffet.

With a deep breath, Lincoln plunged in, starting at the top of her cleft and working the tip of his tongue around her clit. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair. Her lips grazed along his cheek as he worked his way to her wellspring, her nails grazed his scalp. Before he even reached the center of her femininity, her syrupy ambrosia smeared his chin and lips. She closed her trembling thighs against the sides of his head and leaned back, planting her hands on the bed. This gave him better access; he pressed his hands to her outer thighs and pushed his face forward, sending the tip of his tongue into her oozing hole. She bucked her hips forward and moaned his name.

He swiveled his tongue around her opening and found that with minimal effort, her could rub her clit simultaneously with the tip of his nose. Lori's body shook and she grabbed his hands, threading her fingers through his and squeezing painfully. "Lincoln...Lincoln...Lincoln..." He drew back for a breath, then went in for more. The heavy taste of her love was addictive. He slurped and gurgled, her juice sliding thickly down the back of his throat.

When he licked her clit, she cried out and came, crushing his hands in her grip before letting go and flopping back against the bed. Lincoln climbed on and stretched out next to her, his eyes drinking her in. Her face was radiant in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes were closed...she looked like a woman in the middle of a religious experience. He scooted down and leaned over her breast. She opened her eyes to slits, and moaned when he flicked his tongue across her nipple. It seemed to get bigger, and that excited him. He did it again, then wrapped his lips around it, pressing them together and pulling back. "Oh, Lincoln," she sighed and ran her nails down the back of his head. As he sucked, he reached his hand between her legs; she parted them like a good girl, and he found her passage instantly, slipping his middle finger in while vigorously sucking. She jolted. "God...yes!"

She reached down and took him in her hand. He leaked all over her as she slid up and down, up and down. He was hot, and full, and smooth, and his fingers pressed against and massaged her walls, his mouth plundered her breasts. "I need you in me," she said. She shifted away from him, and got onto her hands and knees. "I'm a bitch in heat, Lincoln," she said, her voice breathy with urgent longing. "Treat me like one."

"You sure?"

"I'm your slut. Fuck me like I owe you money."

Lincoln grinned. "Alright, I can do that." He got on his knees and got into position behind her. She was spread before him: Her taunt, young pussy...her pink, puckered butthole. He wondered what the latter would taste like. He thought back to eating Leni's ass the night before, but he'd had so much sex stuff in his mouth since then that he couldn't remember what it was like.

 _Well...only one way to find out,_ he told himself. He scooted his knees down until his face was mere inches from her back door. He breathed her scent deeply. It was a wild, animalistic smell: The smell of need, of excitement, of horny woman. It stoked the fire in his stomach and triggered a primal instinct buried deep in his genetic code. He grabbed her butt in his hands, leaned in, and dragged his tongue from the bottom of her pussy to the very tip of her cleft. She mewled and Lincoln rose up behind her, grabbing her hips and squeezing.

"Put it in," she panted.

"Beg me," he said.

She bowed her head. "Please...fuck me, Lincoln. I need it so bad."

"More."

"I'm so fucking hot for you, Lincoln. Please, fuck me...fill me with your hot cum. Make me your bitch."

"You're a slut," Lincoln said.

"I know! I need it so bad!"

He pressed his tip against her hole, and her body instinctively pushed back, her lips closing around the first inch. She tossed her head, her blonde hair swishing across her bare shoulders. "Lincoln, God, please, fuck me like Bobby never could. Fuck me...fuck me...please...fuck me..."

Lincoln threw his hips forward and rocketed into Lori's slippery passage, her body parting at the sudden violation, but quickly crashing back like the Red Sea on Pharaoh's head. Lori jerked forward and squealed as Lincoln dug his nails into her hips and jammed as deep into her guts as he could go. "Yes!" she screamed and pushed back against him. "You're hitting places Bobby never even knew existed!"

"I'm better than him," Lincoln spat, lost in the passion of the moment. He poked against Lori's limit and pulled back.

Bobby let out a strangled moan as Lynn Sr. bent over his shoulder, his penis still sheathed in Bobby's rectum. "Sounds like you didn't please my daughter." He licked Bobby's ear. "You please _me,_ though."

"Talk dirty to me!" Lori moaned. "No, wait...talk dirty to Bobby."

Lincoln grinned and turned to look at Bobby, who watched him with half-lidded eyes. "Look, Bobby, I'm fucking your girlfriend."

Lincoln withdrew all but the tip: His beating shaft was coated with her essence. A ray of sunlight caught it, and he looked like the sparkly vampire from that movie Lucy liked so much. Lori arched her back and pushed hard against him, impaling herself on his length. He slammed forward, and her body gripped him desperately. "And guess what: I just fucked your little sister too. I popped her cherry, Bobby, with this big, fat, giant monster cock."

Lincoln thrusted into Lori, and she screamed.

"Look at it, Bobby. Feast your eyes. Watch as it does to Lori what yours could _never_ do."

He slid back, then rammed forward, again, again. Lori threw herself back to meet every one of his thrusts. Her walls trembled and her heat grew. Burning liquid flooded her channel and mixed with his precum to lube the way.

A thrust knocked her off balance and she flopped face first into the bed. Instead of getting her hands under her again, she simply lifted her butt. Lincoln pumped madly, his orgasm approaching like the shining headlamp of a train through a dark tunnel.

Lori and Bobby grunted in time as their respective partners plowed into them. Lori threw back her head. "Do it, Linc, fill me with your hot cum!"

Lincoln threw himself into her one last time, then held on as his seed rushed out of him in a tidal wave of wet heat. It shot deep into Lori's womb, and she shivered as she came, her sweat matted hair in her face and her lips parted to issue a long, satisfied moan. Lincoln yanked out of her, rested his member between her butt cheeks, and fired a shot which splattered the back of her hair. Another burst from him and landed between her shoulder blades. The final wad filled one of the decreases at the base of her spine.

Across the room, Dad yelled out as he bucked against Bobby; the Hispanic boy's eyes widened as the older man's load shot into his anal cavity.

Lincoln rested a hand on Lori's lower back and caught his breath. His seed rolled down her spine and joined the load at the bottom. "Wow," she said breathlessly, her voice cracking, then giggled.

"Yeah," Bobby said across the room, "wow."

Lincoln looked at his father. Dad shot him a thumbs up, and Lincoln returned it.


	10. 2700 Seconds

Lisa was thankful she had eleven syringes on hand. In fact, she had many, many more, individually wrapped, in a box at the back of her closet: One never knows when they'll need a metric ton of syringes, do they?

She sat at her desk and filled each of the eleven with serum, being careful not to spill any. As she did so, Charles padded into the room and sat at her feet, his head cocked quizzically. She was aware of his presence but ignored him: The memory of what they did turned her stomach. It wasn't his fault, of course, as he was simply an animal following its primal instincts, but she could barely stand to think of him right now. "Go away," she said, setting a syringe aside and picking up another. Charles whimpered. "While I enjoyed our...time together...while it was happening, I was not in possession of my full mental faculties, and, as such, acted irrationally. What occurred was a one-time event and will never be repeated. Do you understand?"

Charles bowed his head and padded sadly away, passing Lucy as she came into the room. "Uh...we're going to need more serum."

Lisa's head whipped around. "Why?"

"Because Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Mr. Grouse, and that Carol girl Lori doesn't like are here." She held up a finger at each name.

"Oh. Jesus," Lisa said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Are they engaging in sexual activity?"

"Oh yeah."

 _Son of a bitch._

Lisa held her hands up and hooked her fingers into talons. "I ought to inject them with cyanide and bury their carcasses in the backyard." She turned. "Lovely. Just goddamn _perfect_." She sighed. "It won't take very long to whip up four extra doses." She turned to her sister. "Do me a favor." She opened a drawer and took something out. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw what it was: A revolver. "Stand by the front door and make sure no one else comes in." She held the gun out and Lucy came tentatively forward, reaching out with a shaky hand.

"Go on, goddamn it," Lisa said, "it's a gun not a fucking piranha."

Lisa was very annoyed.

Lucy took the gun and hefted it. "No one comes into this house," Lisa said. "And no one leaves, for that matter, though in their current state I doubt our relatives and their associates will attempt going out into the world. They have all everything they need right here."

While Lucy went downstairs, Lisa set about making more serum. A half an hour later, she added four new syringes to the batch and then carefully put them all onto a serving tray. Knowing her luck, Lincoln French kissed Lucy and she became reinfected. _I swear to God I'll shoot them all..._

She wouldn't have, for the record.

In the living room, Lucy was leaning against the front door with her arms crossed, the barrel of the gun poking out from her armpit. When she saw Lisa, she stood up straight. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Lisa said, "I am done. Where are they?"

"The basement," Lucy said, and looked down at her shoes.

"Doing?"

Lucy shrugged.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

Lucy hesitated, then nodded. "It wasn't pretty."

"I didn't think it would be."

"It's hard to tell where one person ends and another begins."

An image flickered through Lisa's mind, and she shuddered. She had read about Roman orgies, and had hoped she would never see (or smell) one up close. It looked like her hopes were about to be dashed.

"Well, come on," she said, gesturing toward the kitchen with her head, "let's end this and begin the long journey back to normalcy...or a semblance thereof." In the kitchen, she stepped aside and let Lucy open the door. The stale, musky smell sexual arousal, climax, and...God, was that fecal matter?...jammed itself into her nose and shoved her back. "Good God," she gagged.

"It's even worse than it was fifteen minutes ago," Lucy said, covering her face with her hands.

"When this is over," Lisa said, "you and I are going to bleach the entire house. I'd say burn it, but, unfortunately, our insurance policy does not cover mercy arson." Taking a deep breath, she started down the stairs. The sounds of grunting, slapping flesh, moaning, and ragged exhalations drifted from below, and Lisa could not help but think of Dante descending into the inferno. She imagined the things he heard as he sank into Hell were much like what she was hearing now.

At the bottom, she turned to the left, and her jaw fell open. Lisa had long ago stopped putting stock into her brother and sisters' observations. Children are prone to exaggeration even if they don't mean to exaggerate. Lucy, however, was right: You could scarcely pick a single person out of the writhing, fleshy mass. In cartoons, characters sometimes wind up in an altercation which turns into a dust cloud from which fists, blackened eyes, and other limbs may be briefly visible. This is called, by some, a "Big Ball of Violence." What greeted Lisa in the basement of the Loud house was a Big Ball of Sex. She saw a penis thrusting into midair, a nipple, Mr. Grouse's face (she didn't remember his mustache being brown...), the business end of a cracking whip, Ronnie Anne Santiago's hand gripping a second penis (from the skin tone, Lisa inferred that it was her brother's...Ronnie Anne's, not Lisa's), Luan's bloodied nose.

"They're ripping each other apart," Lucy said.

Lisa cleared her throat. "Excuse me!"

No one acknowledged her presence. "Excuse me!" she said louder.

Still, no one even so much as looked at her.

" _I'M SPEAKING, GODDAMN IT!"_

Nothing.

"Bastards," she spat. She glanced around, saw an empty patch of floor, and sat the serving tray down. "Give me my gun," Lisa said, and snatched the revolver out of Lucy's hand. She aimed at the ceiling and pulled the trigger three times, the reports filling the small space like God's wrath. The Big Ball of Sex came to a grinding halt, everyone looking at Lisa. Mom was sitting on Mr. Grouse's back, the tip of a riding crop suspended in a downward arch; one of Lynn's breasts was in Lincoln's mouth, her powerful legs wrapped around his hips; Carol Pingrey was bent over with his ass in Lana's face and her own face in Lori's crotch; Luna was squatting over Lola, piss still dribbling from between her legs in a yellow trickle; the tip of Bobby's penis hovered inches away from his sister's open mouth; Leni was bent over, Dad standing behind her with a sweaty face. "Hi, Lisa," she said brightly, "hi, Lucy."

Lisa lowered the gun and tossed an errant strand of hair from her face. "Are we having fun?" she asked archly.

Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah,"; "Sure am!"; "I'm having a _blast!_ "; "I'm sticky and dirty and gross and it's _so_ hot!"; "I've never cum so much in my life!"; "I am _literally_ having a ball!"

"Good, good, good," Lisa said. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. Because I care about your...pleasure...I have developed a serum that will make your experience ten times better. All you have to do is let me administer a shot to your arm." She bent over the tray and picked up one of the syringes. "Any takers?" she asked as she turned.

Everyone was already lined up.

Well...this was easier than she thought it would be. "Lucy," she said, "drag that kitchen chair over here – the one with the wobbly leg."

Lucy went over to Dad's work bench and grabbed the chair, bringing it over and setting it next to Lisa. "Alright," Lisa said, and patted it, "let's get this party started, shall we?"

Lola was first. She was nude save for her tiara and a pair of pink stockings. "Princesses go first," she said haughtily, cutting in front of Lynn. Lisa realized she didn't bring any Band-Aids or cotton swabs. Oh well. When the needle sank into Lola's flesh, she jumped. "Oooo, kinky."

"Indeed," Lisa said, "next."

Lynn, absolutely stark naked, took her place. "Alright, doc, hurry it up," she said, "I wanna get back in the game."

"I bet you do," Lisa remarked as she picked up another syringe. Lynn took the shot like a champ, then got up and went after Lola, who ran and giggled. "You can't catch me!" the little girl cried.

While Lynn knocked her younger sister to the ground and began...doing things to her...Carol Pingrey sat. She was dressed, at least; her blonde hair was messed and her skirt was peppered with wet spots. Lisa didn't have to wonder what it was: She smelled it. "How did _you_ get involved in this?" Lisa asked, taking up another needle.

"Your brother seduced me," she grinned.

"Hey," Lincoln called from the line, "it takes two to tango!"

"Best dance of my life," she said, then "Ow!" when Lisa poked her.

Mom followed. Lisa lifted an eyebrow at her attire: Black leather leotard, big black boots, and what appeared to be some kind of military officer's cap. Up until today, Lisa did not know that her mother was a dominatrix...and she could have spent the rest of her life happy in that ignorance. "Make it _hurt_ ," Mom said.

Lisa jabbed her.

"Break the needle off."

"Mother," Lisa cautioned, "my breaking the needle off may..."

 _"Do it!"_

Lisa sighed and jerked the syringe; the needle snapped, and half of it jutted from her mother's arm. "There...happy?"

"Yes," Mom said. She got up, went to Carol, and the two began to make out.

"Ah, Lincoln," Lisa said when her brother sat. Of all the things she had done that day, the only one she didn't regret was having sex with Lincoln. She did not feel a physical stirring at the memory, but her heartbeat _did_ quicken. She fondly rubbed the top of his head and he giggled. "You're going to hate yourself in thirty to forty-five minutes, Lincoln, but you're an amazing individual and I feel honored to be your sister."

"Uhhh...thanks," he said, and drew her into a one-armed hug.

"You might feel a little sting," she said, then jabbed him. He winced, and Lisa winced too. "Sorry." She depressed the plunger, then carefully pulled the needle out. "Are you alright?" she worried. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm good."

She smiled. "Next."

Ronnie Anne plopped down and held out her arm. "Make it snappy, I'm two seconds from blowing my girl load."

"And 2,700 seconds from wishing you hadn't gotten out of bed this morning." She jammed the needle into her arm, and she hissed.

"Next victim?"

Luna sat. Lisa noticed a series of ugly purplish bruises on her shoulder and the side of her neck. "What happened?" Lisa asked, poking one of them with her finger.

"Huh?" Luna craned her neck, and smiled. "Oh, Lincoln got a little too into the rhythm, you know what I'm saying?"

Lisa stared blankly at her older sister. Lucy leaned in and cupped her hand to Lisa's ear. "They're hickies. He did it with his mouth."

"Christ above," Lisa sputtered. "And you _liked_ it?"

Luna _hmmmm_ ed. "I _loved_ it."

Lisa shook her head. She would never understand what these people found appealing about leather, hickies, and pissing on one another. She sank the needle into Luna's arm and pushed the plunger down.

Next was Mr. Grouse. "This better not make me sick like that damn shot they gave me before I shipped off to Vietnam."

"That was an inoculation against tropical diseases," Lisa explained as she readied his dosage, "meaning that live virus was used. This has no side effects...apart from abiding shame." She plunged the needle into his arm.

When she was finally done, the Big Ball of Sex had reformed. She dropped into the chair and crossed her legs. "What now?" Lucy asked, sitting Indian style next to her.

"We wait," Lisa said. "And if you have a touch of sadist – as I fear I do – you will find mild amusement in the horror they will feel when they realize what they're doing and what they've done."

Lisa crossed her arms and tried not to think of her own horror. _I copulated with the family canine._ That had to be the most awful act committed that day; everything else paled in comparison.

In the midst of the action, Lincoln shoved Ronnie to the ground and squatted over her. "You're my slut," he said and strained: A clump of feces dropped from his anus and splattered the girl's back. Lucy's jaw dropped and Lisa glanced away, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"I'm your bitch!"

"You're a weak, mushy-gushy little fucking girl!"

"I'm so in love with you! You make my stomach flutter!"

He grabbed his penis, aimed it at the back of her head like a hose, and let loose a torrent of urine. "Oh, my God," Lucy said, and buried her face in her hands.

"I want some!" Carol Pingrey cried. Lisa turned, and wretched when Carol took Lincoln's penis and slipped it into her mouth: Urine still streamed from it. Elsewhere, Mr. Grouse buried his head between Luan's thighs and she rocked her hips against him. Mom bent Dad over and whipped him across the buttocks with the riding crop...the sharp _slap_ made Lisa wince. Bobby mounted Lynn and thrusted into her. Luna kissed Lola passionately while fondling her fairy princess vagina.

"This is better than HBO," Lucy said, and Lisa shot her a withering look. "I was being sarcastic."

Lincoln was lying on the ground now, Carol Pingrey in his lap and bouncing. Ronnie Anne squatted facing Carol and sat on his face; as they both ground their hips, they reached out and played with each other's nipples. Elsewhere, Bobby was bending Luan over and thrusting into her while Dad slid is penis in and out of her mouth.

"I have an idea!" Mom cried, and everyone stopped.

"Oh, God," Lisa muttered. She could only imagine what her mother had in store.

"Conga line!"

The conga line is a novelty dance that was derived from the Cuban carnival dance of the same name and became popular in the US in the 1930s and 1950s. The dancers form a long, processing line, which would usually turn into a circle. What Mom and the others formed was _not_ a conga line.

"God," Lucy said disgustedly, "it's like The Human Centipede."

Mom got down on her hands and knees while Bobby did likewise behind her and pressed his mouth to her anus. Mr. Grouse did thus to Bobby, Ronnie Anne did thus to Mr. Grouse, Lola did thus to Ronnie Anne, until everyone was connected ass-to-mouth. Luna brought up the rear; she pushed a button on a remote control, and suddenly, music filled the basement.

" _You put your right foot in  
_

 _You take your right foot out  
_

 _You put your right foot in  
_

 _And you shake it all about  
_

 _You do the hokey pokey  
_

 _And you turn yourself around  
_

 _That's what it's all about."_

The line started to move in a wide circle like a hideous train departing a station in hell, each participant swaying to the music and, in unison, throwing out their right foot. Lisa's jaw dropped.

" _Just_ like The Human Centipede," Lucy said.

The dance didn't last long; they broke and went back at it.

Lisa was not religious, but she crossed herself anyway.

Twenty-five minutes after Lisa administered the serum, the dominos began to fall. Almost literally. Lola was the first; she was bouncing on Lana's face, her fingertips rubbing her own nipples, when her pace slowed and a strange expression crossed her face. She looked around, her brow knitting, then lifted up and glanced down. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O of surprise. "Ew, gross!" She jumped up and realized she was naked. Her face turned red and she covered her chest and her privates, her knees bowing together.

Lana sat up and rubbed her head. "My mouth tastes funny," she said, smacking her lips.

Ronnie Anne was next. She threw a glance over her shoulder and went white. _"Bobby, get off of me!"_

Lincoln was holding himself in his hand and rubbing himself vigorously along the cleft of Mom's buttocks. His pace slowed, and Lisa saw horror drawing in his eyes.

"Ew, Mr. Grouse, get your face out of my ass!" Lynn cried.

" _WHY AM I COVERED IN SHIT?"_ Ronnie screamed, jumping to her feet. Her brother, who has so recently been sheathed deep inside her, blew his load; it splattered on the floor in front of Luna, who jumped back. "Jesus, Bobby, that's grody!"

" _WHY WERE YOU FUCKING RONNIE ANNE?"_ Lori screamed. She glanced down at Leni, who knelt between her legs, and gasped. _"AND WHY ARE YOU EATING ME?"_

Dad rolled on the ground, his hands pressed to his butt and his teeth clenched in pain. Carol Pingrey, hitherto bent with her skirt hiked around her waist, stood up straight, her eyes widening. "Oh, my God!"

Lincoln was on his knees now, his hands pressed to his face as he wept. Ronnie sat nearby, her arms wrapped around her knees; she rocked back and forth, a shell-shocked look in her eyes. Bobby looked around. "Oh, shit," he muttered, and started to cry.

"Come on," Lisa said, getting up. Without asking where they were going, Lucy got up and followed.

It was a long time before they began to trickle out of the basement, their faces drawn and haunted, their eyes downcast and the smell of despair rolling off of them in waves. The pain and discomfort of their escapades was also evident. Bobby could barely walk and Mr. Grouse leaned heavily on his cane. Carol Pingrey, her arms crossed coyly over her stomach, came into the living room and did her best to count the threads in the carpet. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln disappeared into the kitchen, and Lisa heard the sink run. He was probably cleaning her up.

Mom shuffled through the basement door. She hugged herself and shook, hot tears coursing down her cheeks.

"There's a welt the size of Delaware on my ass," Mr. Grouse complained, "someone oughta put you in a mental hospital!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Grouse," Mom said.

He stopped and turned, his face darkening when Dad came into the kitchen. "And _you_ , Lynn Loud...from now on, keep your prick out of my mouth!"

Leni came up the stairs next, weeping into her hands. Lori had a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I fucked an old man!" Leni moaned.

"I fucked a goddamn child," Mr. Grouse said and shuddered, "Jesus Christ, I have great-nieces older than you are!" He slapped a palm to his forehead. "God, what have I done?" The plaintive quality of his voice bothered Lisa greatly.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln came into the living room, neither looking at each other. He turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but she pulled away. "See you later," she said flatly, her voice barely above a whisper. A hurt look crossed his face, and his shoulders sagged. He glanced at Carol Pingrey, and she looked like a doe in the headlights. She whipped her head around and faced away from him.

His sag deepened.

"Goddamn it," Lisa sighed. They were far worse off than she had anticipated. She wasn't happy with the things she had done, but she wasn't weeping or turning her back on Lincoln. She didn't want to do this because there were risks involved, but she saw no other way. "Lucy...go in my desk and grab the orange plastic gun. You'll see it. Oh, and the pill bottle labeled LORI."

"Another gun?"

"Now, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and rushed up the stairs.

"Out of my way, little girl," Mr. Grouse said as he hobbled toward the door. "I need to take a long, hot shower and say a rosary or a thousand."

"Not yet," Lisa said.

"I said get..."

Lisa whipped the revolver out of her waistband and pointed it at him. His jaw dropped. "No one's going anywhere until I...administer a test."

"W-What kind of test?" Carol asked.

Lucy came down the stairs with something in her hand. It was orange and shaped like a gun with a satellite dish-like cone sprouting from the barrel. Lisa took it and the pills. "Everyone...gather around and look at me, please." Lisa glanced at Lucy. "You too."

Without a word, Lucy walked over and stood among the others.

"What is this, Lisa?" Mom asked.

"I just wanna go home," Ronnie said and hugged herself.

"Just look at me," Lisa said, and aimed the gun. Dad started to protest, but Lisa pulled the trigger, and a bright light flashed.

No one moved.

Their eyes were all wide and bleary. Lisa tossed the gun aside and twisted the cap off the pill bottle. "Take one of these," she said, and shook a pill into Carol Pingrey's hand. She went to Ronnie Anne. "Take one." Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Mom. To be safe, she gave one each to Lola and Lana. "This is a version of Plan B that will vacate any pregnancies." They did not understand her, but she spoke anyway. "You won't remember what happened here today, and that may very well be for the best. I sincerely apologize for causing this and for not being able to rise above my own lust and stop it sooner. Carol, Bobby, Ronnie, and Mr. Grouse...go home and get some rest. You've had a _lot_ of exercise today." She looked at her family. "And all of you...go to your rooms."

Everyone obeyed without question. In her own room, Lisa shut the door and leaned against it. She briefly considered wiping her own memory. God knows she wanted to. _Someone,_ however, had to remember what happened here today, and that burden fell to her.

"It sure doesn't fall to _you_ ," Lisa said, peering over the rail of the crib at her napping sister.

With a sigh, she went over to her bed and collapsed onto it. _What a day..._

She thought back to the warm tingly feeling that enveloped her after she and Lincoln copulated that morning.

It fell to her to remember that always...and to always cherish it.

When she fell asleep moments later, she was smiling.


End file.
